Not Just A Love Story
by The Pirate Gypsy
Summary: Will finally has the woman of his dreams, Elizabeth Swann. But no one makes courting the Governor's daughter easy for just a blacksmith, except for the Governor's daughter. What happens when a face from Will's past turns up with a secret and a plan?
1. One Month Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 1!**

"Mr Turner, please pay attention. We are not doing this for my benefit."

Will came back from his daydream and looked up at Mr. Thompson. "I'm sorry."

"If you would like to look like an unsophisticated heathen at this ball, that is fine by me but I have been asked by the Governor to help you. Do you not want my help?"

"No, I do. I'm sorry, I do." Will said and he went back to the plate in front of him. Will couldn't believe he'd gone from fighting skeletal pirates to being reprimanded by a stuffy old man for using the wrong utensil or for using his napkin the wrong way. But he was doing this for Elizabeth. He didn't want to embarrass her in front of all her acquaintances. The Governor was depending on him and he didn't want to let the both of them down.

"Alright, once again." Mr. Thompson said. "If you would like a sip of water..."

Will picked up is glass and was about to take a drink but froze when he saw Mr. Thompson's face.

"What did I do wrong?"

"One does not hold one's glass clutched in his fist like an ape." The man said referring to Will clasping the glass with his whole hand. Mr. Thompson lifted his glass. "This is how civilised people take a drink."

Will was really getting annoyed with all this talk of civilised people as if Will wasn't one. Okay, maybe he had never been to an elegant party or a ball but he wasn't uncouth, just a little uneducated in matters of etiquette. Will held the glass properly.

"Now, I would like to make a toast," Mr. Thompson said. "To the guest of honour, William Turner."

Mr. Thompson took a drink and Will followed, nearly spitting it out when Mr. Thompson's harsh voice made him jump.

"One never takes a drink when one is being toasted!"

Will put his glass back down like a shot. "I didn't know that."

"Add it to the list." Mr. Thompson muttered and Will glared at him when Thompson wasn't looking. Will wanted to point out that muttering was a rude practise but decided to leave it.

A knock on the door made the two men look up.

"Come in." Thompson said and a servant entered the room.

"Mr. Thompson, the Governor would like a word with you." The servant said.

Thompson got up. "Don't touch anything until I come back." He said to Will and walked out of the room with the servant.

"Don't touch anything." Will mocked as he picked up his glass. "Allow me to make a toast. To drinking whenever I like." Will drank back the water and placed it back on the table. Will turned to pick up a jug from a table near the dinner one but miscalculated his movements and knocked it over, the contents spilling all over the floor.

Will got up quickly and started trying to dry it with his napkin. "This would happen to me...Swordfighting, oh that's fine. Getting water, I'm a bloody fool..." He muttered as he tried to dry up the water.

"Leave it. We haven't got all day." He heard and he turned to see Elizabeth behind him.

Will stood up. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm here to save you. I know from experience how tedious etiquette lessons can be and I think your time would be better spent elsewhere."

"I can't just leave. Mr. Thompson will be back soon."

Elizabeth caught Will's hand and started bringing him out of the room. "Sooner than you think which is why we have to hurry. He'll be straight back when he discovers father hasn't called for him."

Will frowned before realising. "You told the servant he was."

"A little white lie to serve a greater purpose."

"So where are you abducting me off to?" Will asked with a smirk.

"We're going to get you a suit for the ball tomorrow. See? We're still being efficient but I get to be involved."

"I thought you father was getting servants to..."

"I'm the Governor's daughter. I pretty much get what I want and my father trusts you. So he's letting me go instead."

Will smiled at the thought of it just being him and Elizabeth. They had been together for a month now and he thought he and she would get to be together a lot more now that the Governor had accepted their relationship but it was improper for young courters to be alone together. When it was just the Governor, it was okay for them to walk alone or spend time together but with the rest of society, Will and Elizabeth had to be chaperoned all of the time. So getting this little alone time together, even if it was just shopping, was a gem to Will.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

Elizabeth sighed as they turned to see Ms. Prentiss in the hallway. They were so close to getting out together. "We're just going to get Will a suit for the ball."

"Miss Elizabeth, your father hired me to chaperone you now that you are actively courting and I was not told of any day trip to find a suit."

Well that was Elizabeth's plan scuppered. She thought they could sneak out but no, this mansion was too filled with people only too happy to ruin her plans. Will realised that the Governor hadn't given permission for anything which made him quite disappointed. He didn't really like any of the staff the Governor kept except for the occasional maid or servant. The higher up help looked down their noses at him constantly.

"If you two are to go out, I shall be accompanying you."

Elizabeth sighed again. "Alright."

"Alright." Miss Prentiss said and she put on her coat. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Well, it was absolutely dreadful. The whole town was in chaos. Pirate attack."

Will and Elizabeth perked up at this. "Really?" Elizabeth asked. "Do you know what pirates?"

"Oh you see that was the weird thing. It was from a known merchant vessel that just started attacking the town. People think it was taken over by pirates after the Captain of the vessel disappeared." Evelyn said. "You wouldn't mind but the morning after, we discovered my maid was gone. We have no idea where. Dead or kidnapped by some pirates for all we know."

"Did the navy go out and look for her?" Will asked.

"Oh Lord no." Evelyn laughed which made Will and Elizabeth frown. "I mean, our Admiral, Admiral Lewis, wanted to but my father refused to let out all that manpower looking for just a maid."

"Could you excuse me for a second?" Will said and he walked away from the conversation and the brat spouting off such tripe. Just a maid? He was just a blacksmith. Evelyn was just a brat who thought she was better than everyone.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Elizabeth said when she saw the look she received from Evelyn and she walked after Will who had left the room altogether. Elizabeth found him in the garden. "Will!"

Will turned to her. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to be sociable and polite to these people but..."

"Will, I know. These people are vile, they really are and I kind of regret having to bring you into this little world of mine."

"No Elizabeth, I'm never going to not want to be in your world."

Elizabeth smiled as she got closer to him, putting her hands on his chest. "You see, I want us to leave my world, your world and create our own little world. I want something more than just balls in Port Royal for the rest of our lives."

Will smirked and couldn't resist taking her hands in his. "Do you have an answer for me yet?"

Elizabeth's smile faded. "Will..."

"I know. I know it's just you and your father and you don't want to leave him alone. I know we've only been together for a month but Elizabeth, I love you. I've always loved you and the only way I see it, the sooner you're my wife, the happier I'll be. Just say yes."

"We should get back to the ball." Elizabeth said after a while.

"We wouldn't want to keep people waiting." Will said and he walked back inside making Elizabeth feel awful.

Elizabeth wanted to say yes. More than anything. But any time the question was posed, she froze. And the reason was because of what lay ahead. If she said yes now and they got married, where was there to go? They'd live together; they'd go on like they had been. Those were the good parts. But they'd be stuck in this world. Exactly where neither of them wanted to be. Will was so romantic about everything, he loved her more than anything, he wanted to be with her forever and live happily ever after. But Elizabeth couldn't help but think when had she seen happily ever after in her life? She'd seen marriage in her life, her father's associates, her father and mother, she'd never seen happy ever after.

And that was what she wanted for her and Will.

But they needed to get to their new world first.

That wasn't in Port Royal.

* * *

**Oh, in case you were worried, the maid was fine. Got together with some pirate. She's actually on her way to a voodoo priestess right about now.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. The Arrival Of An Old Friend

**Thank You to Pirate-on-fleet-street, Smithy, callieandjack and PirateRN!**

**Smithy: I'm sure he'd appreciate the offer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 2!**

"...And I can trust you to have it finished for next week?"

"Not a problem, Commodore." Will said. Norrington was commissioning a sword for his new soldier and once again, had come to Will. Will was surprised that Norrington had actually been quite amiable since Will and Elizabeth had become a couple. Whether he was actually happy for the two or just trying to save face, Will didn't know but he wasn't going to ask. He was getting business and no disfavour from the man who practically ran this island. That was a lot more than he could have asked for from Norrington.

"Very good. Good day, Mr. Turner." Norrington said.

"Good day, Commodore." Will replied and Norrington left the shop. Two minutes later, Elizabeth entered.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I was in town with Ms. Prentiss and told her I was going to the dress shop while she looked at books. I can't stay long but just thought I'd come by and say hello. I saw Norrington come in and decided to wait until he left."

"Good thinking." Will said and he kissed her lightly. "He's been really good about us and I'd hate to rub it in his face."

"Indeed." Elizabeth agreed.

"So, why are you in town?" Will asked.

"I just had lunch with Evelyn."

"Pleasant?"

"As about as much as she was at the ball last week but I got through it. Will, about the ball..."

"Elizabeth, I told you. You don't have to explain. You're not ready and I accept that."

But that was the thing. She was ready. It's just that the circumstances weren't. "But Will..."

"Elizabeth, we've only been courting for a month. It was ridiculous to ask so soon. I haven't even asked your father for permission yet but I thought it might be more romantic to get yours first. But I know it's too soon."

"You told me you loved me from the moment you met me."

"I did and I still do. But marriage is..."

"Is what's expected."

Will chuckled. "You rarely do the things expected of you by society."

Elizabeth cringed. "I wouldn't say rarely."

A knock on the door interrupted the two and they turned to see a young woman enter the blacksmith's.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for William Turner."

Will frowned. "I'm Will."

The girl grew relieved. "Oh, Will." She walked down to him. "It's me. Heather."

Will's eyes widened. "Heather? Heather Longley?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Will, it's so good to see you."

She enveloped Will in a hug and he seemed quite shocked. "Heather, what are you doing in the Caribbean?"

"I came after bartering passage on a ship. Will, I came to find you."

Elizabeth frowned, confused. This girl had travelled from England to the Caribbean looking for Will? This very pretty girl with flowing hair that was so dark it was almost black and tanned skin was looking for Will? Why? What did she want with him?

"Why?" Will asked.

The girl looked from Will to Elizabeth before looking back at Will. "Is there somewhere we could speak in private?

_The cheek of her._ Elizabeth thought. _I'm his fiancé. Well, nearly._

"Oh, I'm sorry." Will said. "Heather, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Heather. We grew up in England together until I went searching for my father."

Elizabeth was about to say hello but was interrupted when Heather turned away from her. "Your father, did you ever find him?"

"No." Will said. "He died. Heather, why are you here? Elizabeth is my...we're together." Will said, avoiding the word fiancé for Elizabeth. He didn't want to panic her anymore than he already had. "You don't have to hide anything from her."

"Oh, I'm sure I don't have to, but I'd be more comfortable if I could tell you when it was just us." Heather said.

_When? How brazen._ Elizabeth thought. _Inappropriate. Rude. Snobbish. What a little..._

"Miss Elizabeth!" Elizabeth turned to see Miss Prentiss at the door.

_Not now woman!_

"Miss Elizabeth, this is certainly not a dress shop. Come along, young lady. Your father is expecting us and he shall be hearing about your falsehoods."

Elizabeth turned back to Will and really didn't want to leave him alone with this Heather character.

"Miss Elizabeth. Now."

"Will, come for dinner tonight." Elizabeth said quickly. "I'm sure my father would love to speak with you."

"About what?" Will asked.

_Our engagement. Just say it. Just say it._

"He was just asking about you." Elizabeth said.

"Miss Elizabeth, I shant repeat myself again." Miss Prentiss said.

Elizabeth huffed and turned.

"I'm coming."

Miss Prentiss ushered her out of the shop leaving Will and Heather alone. Heather turned back to Will.

"You're courting a girl of high status? She has her own lady?"

"She's the Governor's daughter." Will replied. "Heather, why are you here? Why did you come all the way to the Caribbean to find me?"

"Oh Will, it's awful. Do you remember Peter Barkley?"

Will nodded. "What about him?"

"He and I were engaged. Only it came out that he had been with a maid in Alistair Gordon's household, you remember him? He had gotten a maid in the household pregnant. I was utterly heartbroken. I called off the engagement and Peter was so enraged that he started gossiping that the maid wasn't the only girl he'd been familiar with but me too. But it wasn't true, even if everyone including my family believed it. My family were so disgraced that they disowned me. They didn't have much to disown me from but it's still more than I have now. Your Uncle Patrick and Aunt Ellie were the only people to take pity on me. They took me in and in conversation one day, they showed me a letter from you years ago detailing your whereabouts."

Will knew the letter she was talking about. A few months after he had arrived in Port Royal, he heard of a merchant ship going to England so he wrote a letter to the relatives he should have been staying with after his mother's death, detailing where he was and his life now, telling them not to worry.

"I decided that there was utterly nothing left for me in England and that I could come here to you. You were my best friend before you left. Will, I just...I need help from someone who I know I can depend on."

Will was a little shocked to say the least. "Heather, this is quite the shock. I'm a little surprised at Peter, he was never like that."

"Things have changed a lot." Heather said. "Things weren't the same for me after you left."

Will sighed. "Heather, I told you. I had to leave. I had to at least try to find my father."

"I know Will, I know. When I begged you to stay just for me, I felt so guilty because I was being selfish and I know I'm being selfish now coming to you for help after so long but Will, you were the only person I could ever depend on."

"I'll try and help you." Will said. "But I don't know what I can do. I'm just a blacksmith."

"Oh no Will, you've always been much more than just anything. You are not a 'just'."

Will raised his eyebrows. He guessed they were still a lot alike like they had been as children. But what could he do for Heather now? He couldn't bring her to his house. That would be completely improper and not to mention, what would Elizabeth think? But Will did remember something...

"_Jack, we have no where to go but towards the Navy."_

"_I understand that." Jack said miserably still thinking about how the Pearl was gone again but this time with his own crew inside and he was going towards people who would surely like to see him dangling from the end of a rope. There was also the fact that if he was hanging from the end of a rope, he couldn't exactly get around to saving maids. Jack turned back to Will._

"_Here you go." He said taking something out of his pocket and handing it to Will. It was a load of gold coins collected from the Isle de Muerta._

"_Jack, I can't..."_

"_Well, they're not going to let me keep all this swag, are they? Buy yourself a nice hat."_

_Will felt guilty but pocketed the gold nonetheless._

_Elizabeth was marrying a Commodore and Jack couldn't get to Port Carmen. He and Will had both lost a lot more than silver and gold. They had both lost the good treasure. Might as well give Will some of the adequate treasure to enjoy._

"I can set you up in an inn." Will said remembering that he still had some of the gold left. He was sure that Bonny, the woman who ran the inn, would give Heather a job if Will asked seeing as Bonny liked Will and was short of staff. That way, Heather could start making a life for herself here. "And get you a job. I'll try and help you."

"Oh Will, just as chivalrous as I remember." Heather smiled and enveloped him in another hug. "That Elizabeth is very lucky to have you. If she's any kind of smart, she'll have you settled down all to herself in no time."

Will chuckled nervously. "Just a matter of time."

_How much?

* * *

_

**Who hates Heather already?**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	3. Suspicions

**Thank You to Smithy, callieandjack and PirateRN!**

**To Smithy: I like the fact that you wait and see. Makes things interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 3!**

"So, why is she here?" Elizabeth asked that evening as her and Will walked around the garden after dinner, finally getting their alone time.

"She's just had a bit of a rough time back in England and needed someone who she trusted."

"So she came to the Caribbean where she only knew one person instead of any of the people she knew back in England?" Elizabeth asked, disbelieving.

"The people back in England aren't trustworthy to her." Will said. "A lot of people come to the Caribbean to look for a new life. I did and I didn't know anyone. At least she knows me."

"At least." Elizabeth said.

Will looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

Elizabeth stopped walking and turned to him. "No, of course not. What could be wrong?"

"It just sounds like...maybe Heather coming to find me has upset you."

"Why would it have upset me? It has nothing to do with me."

"Of course it does. If it has something to do with me, it has something to do with you. Elizabeth, Heather is just an old friend. We were only twelve when I left England."

"Will, I'm not worried about Heather being around you. I just find it curious that she came all the way to the Caribbean. She said she came to find you, that is a pretty big risk. You might have been a completely different person to who she remembered. How did she even know you were here?"

"She read a letter I sent to my aunt and uncle years ago."

"How did she know you'd still be here?"

"She didn't. She took a chance."

"That's just it. A young girl who risks herself on a merchant ship for a very long time to come and see someone when she's not even certain they still live in the same place. That means she's risking her safety by coming to an unfamiliar place where she might know no one. It's very rare that girls will take that big of a risk just because they want to see an old friend. If she had a chaperone, I'd understand but on her own?

"Elizabeth, she doesn't have a chaperone. She doesn't have anything."

"Then how did she barter passage onto a ship?"

Will stayed silent, trying to think of a way.

Elizabeth looked at him sympathetically. "Will, I know you like to see the good in people and this girl being an old friend, you'll definitely want to see the good and be loyal to her if she needs you but it all just seems slightly suspicious."

"Elizabeth, I can't just turn her away because she seems slightly suspicious. I at least have to ask her these things and wait until she gives me an explanation. Her story could be completely plausible. She came to me for help and if I can help, I want to. Your father could have turned me away when we came to Port Royal instead of setting me up with Mr. Brown and who knows where I would've ended up?"

Elizabeth smirked. "As a pirate?"

Will smiled at her. "So I could kidnap you and we could sail away on my ship?"

"Can you call it kidnapping when I fully agree to come?"

Will smiled wider and leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Oh," Elizabeth said when they parted. "That's why we're never allowed alone together."

Will chuckled. "I don't think we're completely alone."

"Can you also sense that we're being watched?"

"Your house has too many windows for me to try and look inconspicuous to check."

Elizabeth laughed. "Let's go back inside."

"I actually have to go anyway. I need to get back to the blacksmith's and finish Norrington's sword."

"Can you not take the night off and stay a little while longer?"

"I wish I could but I don't want to give Norrington any reason to write me into his bad books and I won't have time to finish it otherwise with all the other orders we have."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay. I'll walk you out."

"Be careful, they might think you're trying to escape."

"If only."

* * *

"Will?"

Will turned from working on the metal of the soon to be sword to see Heather standing at the door.

"Heather, what are you doing here?"

Heather walked further into the blacksmith's. "I just came by to see you. I wanted to thank you again for setting me up with Bonny. I don't know how I can repay you."

Will smiled. "You don't have to repay me. I'm glad I could help you." Will couldn't help but think back to what Elizabeth said. She had raised some pretty good questions. "Heather, I need to ask you something."

"Anything." Heather said.

"How did you get to the Caribbean?"

"On a merchant vessel."

"But how? You said you had no money so how did you barter passage?"

Heather seemed a little surprised at his questioning. "When I was engaged, I was working in a tea house as a waitress. I would have given up when people started muttering about me right in front of me and gossiping about me but I had already decided to leave. I just didn't know where. Then I saw your letter. I decided to come here and I spent every penny I had saved on passage."

Will nodded. She didn't seem to be lying. It was perfectly believable. "What merchant vessel did you come across on?"

"It was called the Seahorse. It was captained by a Captain Neville and there were two other women onboard. Wendy Skillington and Barbara Prescott. They're here if you would like to meet them." Heather sounded quite annoyed.

Will became embarrassed. "I didn't mean my questions to be an interrogation."

"I'm sorry Will but I came to you to get away from the speculation that I was wrongdoing. If I have only questions and suspicions held against me here too, I won't know why I came."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was doubting you. They were just questions I had in my mind. I believe you."

Heather relaxed. "Thank you Will. I'm sorry if I seem short. It's just that...I can't take any more people doubting me. I can't take you doubting me."

"And I won't. You have my word."

Heather smiled. "That is the best thing I could have."

* * *

"Elizabeth, there you are."

Elizabeth walked further into her father's study. "Good evening. Why did you call me?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you would like to invite Miss Evelyn over for lunch tomorrow."

Elizabeth tried to restrain a sigh. "Just out of curiosity, when is she returning to Port Carmen?"

"Elizabeth, Port Carmen is in a desperate state and Evelyn has been sent her to stay safe. So it would be polite to try and keep her company, no matter how much you despise the idea. Not that I don't see why you do sometimes."

Elizabeth smiled at her father. Her father, not the Governor. "I'll send Miss Prentiss out with the invitation in the morning. Would you mind if I invited another girl?"

"Who?"

"Heather Longley. She's a friend of Will's who has just come from England and knows no one. It'd be nice to extend a friendly invitation to her, I think."

"I don't see why not. Why did she come here from England?"

Elizabeth smiled.

_That's what I'm going to find out.

* * *

_

**I have a feeling Elizabeth won't be as trusting as Will. But then again, who knows if she should be? Or what if Will is right and Heather is a good person? Only Heather and I know!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	4. Status

**Thank You to callieandjack, PirateRN, Smithy, mmmmmmmmmmkkkkkkkkyyyyyy and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**To Smithy: No, I haven't but I do like that song! We'll have to wait and see about Heather!**

**To mmmmmmmmmmkkkkkkkkyyyyyy: Thank you! Love the name!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 4!**

"Heather, could you give me a hand down here?"

Heather looked at Bonny and walked over.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Go down to the cellar to get more rum bottles."

Heather left the tavern and went down to the cellar. Bonny was cleaning tables when she heard the door open and Miss Prentiss walked in.

"Can I help you with something?" Bonny asked.

"I'm looking for a Miss Heather Longley." Miss Prentiss said, looking around the room with disdain evident on her face. She turned shocked when she spotted one of the people in the tavern.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?"

The young girl looked horrified. "I...Miss Elizabeth gave me the day off."

"Miss Elizabeth does not assign days off and you know that."

"But I'm her maid. She told me to take the day off."

"Yes well, I'll be having a word with her about that. You just see if I don't."

"Miss Heather is down in the cellar." Bonny said loudly trying to save the girl from Miss Prentiss' wrath. "What is it you want with her?"

"Will you give her this when she comes back?" Miss Prentiss handed Bonny a sealed parchment, obviously not wanting to stay in the tavern any longer. "Thank you." She said walking out of the tavern quickly but not before throwing Rachel an evil look.

"Who was that witch?" Bonny asked.

"She's Miss Elizabeth's new guardian." Rachel said. "She's awful. Miss Elizabeth don't like her one bit and it ain't hard to see why."

"Bloody stuck up..." Bonny muttered.

"Who?" Heather asked, putting the bottles on the bar and walking over to Bonny.

"Some higher class madam. She was looking for you."

Heather frowned. "Me? What would she want with me? I don't even know anyone here."

Bonny shrugged. "She didn't say. She just gave me this to give to you." She handed over the letter. "She seemed too eager to get out of here to explain."

Heather opened the letter and was surprised by the invitation.

_Dear Heather,_

_I am holding a luncheon today and I would be delighted if you could attend. I shall send Miss Prentiss back at two to collect you and bring you to my home. I look forward to getting to know you._

_Elizabeth Swann._

"What is it?" Bonny asked.

"It's a letter from the Governor's daughter inviting me to have lunch. I must say I'm surprised. I didn't think she'd even take notice of me."

"Well, you're Will's friend, from what I hear, her and Will are courting, it makes sense."

Heather looked worried. "You don't think she thinks I'm trying to steal Will and this is her way of finding out, do you?"

"Are you trying to steal Will?"

"Of course not. I only see him as a friend."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about. Go and have a nice time and come back to tell us common folk how the other half lives."

Heather smiled. "It does seem like it'd be exciting. A Governor's mansion, lunch with higher class, I've never experienced anything like that before." Heather's smile dropped. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Didn't you bring any other dresses?"

"I don't have a dress fit for a mansion. I couldn't exactly take much with me on the ship. Not that I had anything back in England worthy of high class."

"I wouldn't worry." Rachel said and the women looked at her. "Miss Elizabeth can be quite nice. Just don't annoy her or say anything that cuts close to the bone. One night when I was getting her bed ready, I happened to bring up Will Turner, this was before he and she were courting, the day a pirate attacked, the night pirates attacked too actually, and she weren't happy at all. Said I was too bold. So just watch your tongue but in regards to dresses, Miss Elizabeth ain't snobby like that."

This just seemed to make Heather more nervous. "Okay, so I just won't bring up Will."

"Oh, I say she'll be doing that." Rachel said. "Why else would she want to invite a lower class to lunch?"

"To be nice?" Bonny said, willing the young maid to shut her mouth.

"Hmmm, Miss Elizabeth can be nice when she wants to be but she can be crafty too."

"I'm going to look for something to wear." Heather said in a worried tone.

"I told you it don't mat..."

"It's better than worrying about opening my mouth!" Heather said with a scared expression. "If I upset Miss Elizabeth, Will might want nothing more to do with me and that's the last thing I want after he's been so good to me."

"Yes, you go up and get ready." Bonny said.

"Will you be okay down her on your own?"

"Oh aye, I'll have a helping hand alright." Bonny said looking over at Rachel.

"But it's my day off." Rachel moaned.

"You should have thought about that before you opened your mouth and scared my help off. Get moving."

* * *

"Miss Elizabeth, may I present Miss Heather Longley."

Heather walked into the room. She looked in awe of her surroundings.

Elizabeth smiled. "Heather, I'm so glad you could join us for lunch."

"Thank you for inviting me." Heather said. "Your home is very beautiful."

"Thank you. Come along," Elizabeth said, leading Heather further into the parlour. "Allow me to introduce you to Miss Evelyn Harrison. Evelyn, this is Heather Longley, a friend of Will's."

Evelyn smirked at Heather. "Nice to meet you."

From her expression, Heather felt this girl was anything but nice.

"Nice to meet you." Heather said.

"Please, sit." Elizabeth said and Heather did so. Her self consciousness was evident to see. Elizabeth and Evelyn looked like royalty and Heather looked like she should be serving them, not lunching with them. "Now Heather, I haven't been to England in eight years. Is it everything I remember?"

Heather wanted to point out that she doubted her and Elizabeth experienced the same parts of England but decided it'd be rude. "Oh yes, nothing really has changed. Not since I left anyway."

"Why did you leave, if you don't mind me asking?" Elizabeth asked.

"I couldn't see anything happening for me if I stayed in England. I heard there was a ship crossing to the Caribbean and thought maybe I could make a better life for myself here."

Evelyn couldn't help chuckling, well she could but she didn't try. "And how is that working out for you?"

"Very well." Heather said. "I have a job and lodging, thanks to Will. Things are beginning to look up for me already."

"I hope you're not looking too high up." Evelyn muttered but loud enough so everyone could hear. Elizabeth gave her an angry look before turning back to Heather.

"Thanks to Will?" Elizabeth asked in what she hoped was a polite manner.

"Oh yes." Heather said, her confidence seemed to be diminishing by the second. "He's been very good. A good friend."

"How did you know where to find him?" Elizabeth asked.

"His aunt and uncle showed me a letter he had written."

"How did you know he'd still be here?" Elizabeth didn't want to sound interrogating and hoped she was succeeding.

"I just hoped. If he wasn't, well my life in England was nothing to boast about so I thought it couldn't be much worse here. I worked back in England..."

"How else could you pay such finery?" Evelyn asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"And um..." Heather said and Elizabeth was certain than any confidence she might have had gone now. "I saved up to come here."

"You weren't scared of what might happen on your own?"

"I wasn't alone." Heather said. "There were two other women onboard with me and I knew some of the crewmates on the ship from my old job as a waitress. I trusted them and felt there was nothing to worry about. There wasn't."

"What if Will wasn't here?"

"I would either try and get a job on my own or go back to England when the merchant vessel left. It's going back in three weeks."

"Don't be late." Evelyn said but it was the last straw for Heather.

"No, I really shouldn't be. I need to go back to work. Thank you Miss Elizabeth. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon." Heather said getting up quickly and rushing out of the room.

Elizabeth looked at Evelyn angrily. "Why would you be so horrible?"

"Why would you invite her? Face it Elizabeth, she doesn't belong with us. She's just..."

"She has the same status as Will. If she doesn't belong with us then neither does he and if you say one word..." Elizabeth said when Evelyn opened her mouth to reply. Evelyn looked at her, shocked.

"I wasn't going to say anything against Will. Once you marry him, his status will rise." Evelyn was actually going to point out that Elizabeth and Will's relationship wouldn't last because of their status but after Elizabeth's little threat decided against it. "That Heather girl, I mean, did you see what she was wearing?"

"She doesn't have our money."

"Obviously. She reminds me of my old maid. She tried to save face for as long as she could as if she had something to be confident of."

"That's not a bad thing."

"For maids and waitresses? Elizabeth, their role in life is to serve us, not dine with us."

Elizabeth really wanted to storm off, no actually, she wanted to smack Evelyn but didn't bother. She just sat fuming because what else could she do? She was restrained because of her...

_Stupid Status.

* * *

_

"Hello Bonny."

Bonny looked up to see Will entering.

"Oh Will, hello. What are you doing in here?"

"I just came by to see how Heather is doing." Will said. "I heard she had lunch with Elizabeth from Rachel."

Bonny looked at Rachel. "You should really learn when to shut up."

Rachel put her head down and just kept cleaning the tables.

"Why?" Will asked. "What's wrong with me knowing that Heather and Elizabeth had lunch?"

Bonny scowled. "Yes she did. Poor girl came back here awful upset. Said she was made feel like dirt. She's been up in her room for the rest of the day. Poor thing didn't want anyone to know but I could see the tears in her eyes."

Will frowned. "What? That doesn't sound like Elizabeth."

"Yes it does."

Bonny and Will looked over at Rachel who once again, looked regretful of speaking.

"No it doesn't." Will insisted. "Elizabeth isn't like that."

"She always reminds me of my place." Rachel said.

"That's because you don't know when to be quiet." Bonny said.

"Still," Rachel said. "No need to make me feel so small. I forgive her though cause she did save me life when the pirates attacked. She's brave. But snobby."

"Enough!" Will said. "Elizabeth is not snobby. She wouldn't look at me twice if she was. She wouldn't have invited Heather to lunch in the first place."

"Lot of good that did." Bonny said. "Heather won't come down from her room. She was terrified that Miss Elizabeth would question her intentions with you and it seems she did." Bonny looked at Will and frowned. "Damn it Rachel!"

Rachel frowned. "What?"

"Your stupid gabbing is contagious."

Will looked confused. "That isn't what Elizabeth is like."

"Not around you." Rachel muttered.

Will didn't know what to believe. He wouldn't accept any insults aimed at Elizabeth, he knew better than to believe slander when he had spent eight years seeing nothing but a sweet and incredible person. But what were these women on about?

There was only one way to find out.

Well two.

He'd have to ask both of the women who might make Will's life with each of them very difficult.

* * *

**Evelyn might be a snobby cow but she is fun to write!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. Answers

**Thank You to Smithy, callieandjack, PirateRN and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**To Smithy: Yeah, Evelyn is quite a villain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 5!**

Heather looked up from her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to see Will on the other side.

"Will, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright. I heard you had a bit of a rough day."

Heather turned and walked further into her room, Will following her in and closing the door. She turned to him. "A bit of a rough day, you could say that."

"Heather, I have to ask." Will said. "What did Elizabeth do to make you run back here crying?"

Heather frowned. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth didn't do anything. Oh no, it was Miss Evelyn Harrison who made me feel not worth the dirt on the ground."

Will nodded. "That makes so much more sense."

"Did you think it was Elizabeth who was horrible to me?"

Will hesitated. "No. I didn't know what to think."

Heather shook her head. "Oh no Will. Elizabeth was very sweet just to invite me to lunch and try to get to know me. She really wanted to know all about me and how I got here. She was really trying to be nice. I couldn't fault Elizabeth in the least."

Will was frowning despite Heather sticking up for Elizabeth. She wanted to know all about Heather and how she got here? She was questioning her?

Heather didn't notice Will's reaction. "Elizabeth was lovely. But that Miss Evelyn. She is indeed a rotten apple."

Will nodded. "I know Evelyn and to know it was her being horrible is much more comforting."

"For you, maybe."

Will looked at her. "Heather, I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to be looked down upon. Believe me, I do."

"And yet, you've willingly walked into that life."

Will nodded. "I did. Because I love Elizabeth. I would do anything for her."

"You're a lot stronger than I am, Will." Heather said with a small smile.

"Heather, you came to the Caribbean with no certainty of what lay ahead. You took a chance. That's very brave."

Heather chuckled. "You're a true gentleman, William Turner."

Will smiled. "Well, I try."

"Are you going to see Elizabeth tonight or can you stay for a little while?" Heather asked. "To catch up."

"I was going to see Elizabeth. But I could always stay for a little while."

"Oh no." Heather said. "Go and see Elizabeth. We can talk another time. Go, really."

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

"Of course." Heather said as if it weren't in question. "I'll see you soon, Will."

"See you, Heather."

* * *

"Miss Swann, Mister Turner is here to see you."

Elizabeth looked up. "Send him in."

The servant bowed and walked out of the room. Will entered a few seconds later.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. Will smiled at her but it dropped when he saw who she was with.

"Hello Mister Turner." Evelyn smirked.

"Miss Harrison." Will said with no emotion. He turned to Elizabeth. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course." Elizabeth turned to Evelyn. "Excuse us."

Elizabeth led Will out of the room. "What is it?"

"I just went to see Heather."

Elizabeth nodded. She seemed...guilty? "How is she?"

"Not good, believe it or not. She was completely distraught."

"Will, I'm sorry. I invited her in good will but..."

"Good will? With that little miss in there? What did you think would happen?"

"I just...I didn't think about it. I just wanted to get to know Heather." Elizabeth left out the part about wanting to know Heather's intentions but it didn't go missed by Will. He and Elizabeth both knew Elizabeth's real motives.

Will sighed. "Elizabeth, I know Heather just appearing isn't sitting well with you, I know you can't accept it but why are so intent to see a wrong side to her and spend time with that witch in there?"

"Will," Elizabeth said in a low voice. "She'll hear you."

"Because she thinks so highly of me already." Will said angrily. "Why would you question Heather?"

"Did she tell you that?" Elizabeth asked indignantly. "Will, she was ly..."

"No Elizabeth. She didn't tell me that. She told me nothing but good things about you. And you were just about to say something about her."

"No Will, I wasn't."

"Elizabeth, the last thing I want is for someone else to come between us so here's what I want. For you not to worry about Heather and her intentions and I'll stay away from Miss Evelyn in there. I won't find it too hard, believe me. But if I have to interact with that woman one more time, I'll say something I'll regret."

"Will..."

"Elizabeth, Heather is my friend and she was made feel like dirt today."

"I didn't do that. You can't blame me for that."

"Did you stop it?"

Elizabeth stayed silent.

"Elizabeth, like it or not, Heather is the same class as me. If she can't earn respect in your world, then neither can I."

Will walked away and turned the corner leaving Elizabeth alone in the hallway. Elizabeth wasn't letting him leave angry with her so she rushed after him. She caught up to him and stopped him.

"Okay Will, I could have told Evelyn to shut up today and I didn't. I invited Heather here with the intent to find out what she was up to with no proof if she was up to anything. But Will, I love you and you have to realise that a woman from your past just wondering into our lives when it's hard for us to be together as it is, is going to unnerve me. She's the same class as you. Can't you see that that means you and her can see each other without chaperones whenever you want?"

"Woman from my past? Elizabeth, we were twelve when I left England."

"You were twelve when you met me. Will, she has more access to you than I do and that kills me. So I'm sorry but just think about how you felt whenever Norrington and I had a function together and you had to stand by and just let it occur because there was nothing you could do."

Will sighed. "I never tried to interrogate Norrington. I never had the power. I'm just a blacksmith."

Will continued walking and left the house, leaving Elizabeth to think about how she may have hurt Will more than help him.

* * *

**Jealousy is an ugly mistress, isn't it? **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	6. Fatherly Advice

**Thank You to callieandjack, Smithy and PirateRN!**

**To Smithy: Of course they will! We hope!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 6!**

"Father, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Governor Swann looked up from his paperwork to see Elizabeth standing at the door. "Of course darling, what is it?"

Elizabeth entered the room and sat on a chair facing him. "I was just wondering when Miss Harrison shall be returning to Port Carmen."

"Well, it's tough to say. Governor Harrison sent her here so she would be safe. The town hasn't exactly been so since pirates raided. Harrison never knew there were so many right under his nose hiding out. As it turns out, Port Carmen was quite the pirate haven and when they raided the town, they didn't stop. As you can tell, Governor Harrison would of course want to keep his daughter away from that until order could be restored. They're working hard to keep it from becoming a glorified pirate port like that place..."

"Tortuga." Elizabeth filled in when Governor Swann couldn't remember. He looked at her with a disapproving expression.

"Yes, that's the one. But with more pirates hearing of the town being practically overtaken and going there, the navy is having a hard time keeping order. I was considering sending Commodore Norrington and his men to help but they have Admiral Lewis who would have more sway with the navy anyway so could easily get more reforms from England if needed."

"But you keep in contact with England too, why don't you request more people to come help and while you're at it, send Norrington and his men? I'm sure they'd be glad of the help."

"You obviously don't know Governor Harrison if you think he'd appreciate another Governor getting involved in his dealings. No, I shall let Harrison do what he sees fit and stick by my word and let Evelyn stay in Port Royal as long as is necessary." The Governor noticed the look of defeat on Elizabeth's face. "What's wrong? I thought you and Evelyn had been getting along."

"Do you get along with Governor Harrison?"

"I...maintain an attitude towards him that fits our circumstances. I may not agree with him in everything but I remain civil as is my duty. Our duty. Even if I do think he's a..."

Elizabeth smirked when her father didn't finish. "Well, that's how I feel about Evelyn. She just...She just seems to come between me and..."

"Will?"

"Everything. Including Will. But she's a guest on this island and I'm the one who has to tolerate her."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but yes, you do. But Elizabeth, you have no business dealings with Evelyn. If she acts untoward, you can stand up for yourself. I hope I raised you to know that."

Elizabeth smiled. With her mother no longer around, the Governor tried to instil the best qualities into Elizabeth by himself but Elizabeth still, at times, thought like a man. Well she had been surrounded by naval officers all her life. How could that not rub off? But if she acted out a bit too much in public, the Governor did see to it that she knew what was appropriate for a young lady. But in private, he wasn't as strict with her. Which Elizabeth loved.

"I know that. I do. I just don't want to make things difficult between you and Governor Harrison."

"It sounds to me that Evelyn doesn't really care about that. I don't think she could go back to her father and complain so he'll chastise me without me having a few things to say in return. Besides," The Governor smirked. "My port is more successful so Governor Harrison needs me more than I need him."

Elizabeth got up and hugged her father. "Thank you father."

"You're welcome dear. But I'm not done. Sit back down."

Elizabeth frowned and returned to her seat.

"Now, what is this about Evelyn coming between you and Will? Has he done something? Because if he has..."

"No, no he hasn't." Elizabeth said quickly. "I did something."

"Elizabeth?"

"Remember how I told you an old friend of Will's came here from England?"

"I do."

"Well I invited her for lunch a few days ago but not as a sign of goodwill like I made out."

The Governor knew what she was saying. "Oh Elizabeth..."

"I know. I was jealous and it got the better of me. She was an old friend, they had a history, she's pretty..."

"It'd be impossible to be prettier than you but go on."

Elizabeth smiled. "And I just didn't trust her. There were too many questions. She's poor but she managed to get to the Caribbean? She just comes to find Will out of the blue?"

"Has she answered these questions?"

"Yes. Will asked her and assured me there was nothing to worry about but..."

"I know, you needed to find out for yourself. And now, I'm guessing Will found out and is mad you didn't take his word?"

"It's a little worse. Well, I invited Heather when I was having lunch with Evelyn and Evelyn was completely horrible to her. I should have stopped it but I didn't. So with my questioning and Evelyn's mocking, Heather fled very upset. Will found out and he came here. He asked about it and I thought Heather said I had berated her for her shortcomings so I defended myself. It turns out it was all in vain seeing as Heather had only said good things about me and I was just about to slander her. So now I feel like the villain in this mess and I'm afraid Will thinks the same. He said he'd no longer even be in the same room with Evelyn."

"Well, I can see his reasoning. I've heard some of the things Evelyn says in his presence but Will is not someone easily intimidated or put down. This Heather girl on the other hand could very well be so I would not be surprised if Evelyn mocked with more mirth. So naturally, he wouldn't want to have dealings with someone who hurt his friend."

"And me?"

The Governor looked at her. "Elizabeth, Will risked everything he had for you, including his life in many ways by taking up with pirates. I don't think one mistake is going to change his mind about you. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew you had good intentions for him by finding out if this girl had any plans for him and realised you just went about it the wrong way. You're young, everything seems like it's the end of the world but what happened isn't that bad. Just give him time. And then apologise. He'll accept, I guarantee it. Then you two can go back to normal."

"Father, if Will asked for your permission to marry me, would you give it to him?"

The Governor looked at her with a surprised expression. "Well I...That's very...What made you curious about that?"

"It's just...It could happen and I'd like to know."

"Well it's very soon to be thinking about those kinds of things."

"Commodore Norrington and I weren't even courting and you gave him permission."

"Well Commodore Norrington is just that, a Commodore. Will, as much as I find him agreeable..."

"Father, if you had no intention of letting us marry, what was the point in letting us be together? It's a natural progression."

"I know that Elizabeth but it's just..."

"I'm of marrying age, my status wouldn't diminish, Will's would rise."

The Governor looked at her. "Elizabeth, if Will asked you to marry him, what would you say?"

"Well I...I'd say yes."

"Then so would I."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you father."

Elizabeth got up and left the room and the Governor went back to his paperwork, a memory on his mind.

"_Governor Swann, you wanted to see me?"_

"_Ah yes William, sit down."_

_Will sat in the chair._

"_William, you and Elizabeth."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_I must say, I was not taken by surprise that you both hold feelings for each other but William..."_

"_Excuse me sir but I think I know what you're going to say."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes. It's the fact that I'm a blacksmith."_

"_Yes, how did you know that's what I was thinking?"_

"_Because you said it. In front of me. When asking Elizabeth about what she wanted."_

_The Governor inhaled, embarrassed. "Well, I had to make sure."_

"_Of course sir."_

"_William, what I want to know is, what are your intentions?"_

"_My intentions?"_

_The Governor nodded._

"_Well I love your daughter, sir. My intentions are those of any man in love. When the time is right, I hope..."_

"_To be married?"_

_Will nodded. _

"_I would think it's too soon to be contemplating marriage."_

"_Well not to be too forward sir but when I said I loved Elizabeth from the moment I met her, I meant it. I've wanted to marry her since then too. We're of marrying age; I hope it's not unusual that I would hope we will. I hope when I ask, you'll give me permission."_

_The Governor raised an eyebrow. Bold . But then again, admirable. "William, I love my daughter. Very much. I want only her happiness."_

"_As do I. And I will strive to achieve it. No matter what it takes."_

"_From recent events, I know that to be true. I've seen the lengths you would go to for Elizabeth. William, whenever you ask my daughter for her hand, you will have my permission."_

_Will smiled. "Thank you sir."_

"_But William, you know her and you know she is a little more freethinking than the modern young lady."_

_Will nodded, the smile not leaving his face. "She is."_

"_So, when you do ask her, I want my name to hold no involvement. I don't want her knowing about this conversation. I don't want her knowing I gave permission. I want her to make this decision herself."_

"_Of course sir." Will knew what the Governor was saying. Elizabeth had her own mind and didn't want people making her decisions for her. So when Will asked her, it was completely up to her if she said yes or no with no pressure from her father._

"_Good." The Governor said. "That is all."_

The Governor smiled at the memory. It seemed he had asked her. Governor Swann hoped he had been believable to be none the wiser when speaking to Elizabeth.

What the Governor didn't know was, like he was keeping the truth for her about the engagement, she was keeping the truth of the answer from him.

But Elizabeth had left the room deciding to go see Will and to give him her answer once and for all.

* * *

**I've always really liked Governor Swann. You have to admit, if it weren't for him, Elizabeth kind of wouldn't be the way she is!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	7. Proposals and Problems

**Thank You to callieandjack, PirateRN, Smithy and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**To PirateRN: Thank you!**

**To Smithy: Me too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

Inner dilemmas were not something Will Turner enjoyed.

In fact, they drove him crazy. He liked knowing things for certain. He liked having things simple. Right and wrong. Things to be facts. He didn't like not knowing what to do and he did not like things to not be black and white. But with emotions involved, things were never black and white. That was why he was currently bashing the metal of a future sword so hard; he wouldn't be surprised if he was just making more work for himself. He was taking his emotions out on something that couldn't feel it. Something that wasn't Elizabeth, unlike last time when he couldn't contain his annoyance.

_She was just trying to protect you._

_Going behind my back and not trusting me when I told her Heather was a good person is not protecting me. It's making my life harder._

_Heather didn't even realise what Elizabeth was doing. She doesn't think you don't trust her._

_She very easily could have. Imagine her coming here to me for help and then being led to believe I'm trying to find out what she really wants._

_That's not what Elizabeth wanted. What if a random man from Elizabeth's past came along?_

_Because I don't have to deal with Norrington all the time._

_Norrington isn't a threat._

_He was more of a threat than Heather is now. Even if Heather was here to try and steal me away, it doesn't mean I'm going to follow her. Elizabeth could have trusted me not to let anything happen because I love her._

_Well you showed it yesterday, didn't you?_

_I was angry._

"Will, if you're going to ruin me metal, you can just leave."

Will looked up to see Mr. Brown waking up from the noise.

Will relaxed with his smelting. "I'm sorry. Wasn't really focused."

"That's obvious boy. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Well, it ain't your work. What is it?"

Will sighed. It's not like Mr. Brown would remember. "I had a fight with Miss Swann. Well, it wasn't so much a fight so much as I shouted at her a bit."

Brown furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you do that? You have it quite good with a Governor's daughter."

Will restrained rolling his eyes at his boss. "It's just that a friend of mine came here and Eliz- Miss Swann doesn't really trust her despite the fact that I said she could. She went behind my back and questioned Heather. It's as if my word isn't good enough. Not to mention, Heather was treated less than well. But not by Elizabeth so I feel bad for taking that out on her but I couldn't say it to anyone else."

Brown looked confused. "So you were angry because a young girl was jealous of another young girl because the latter just came along to find the former's fella? How could you not see that coming, you daft fool?"

Will frowned. "What?"

"Well little Lizzie is obviously going to feel intimidated. Someone's coming into her territory."

"Elizabeth should trust me."

"It's the other one she don't trust."

"But I told her she could."

"Who cares? Jealousy isn't always rational, women aren't always rational, relationships aren't always rational. You're not being very rational."

"So you're saying I shouldn't be mad that she went behind my back and could have easily turned my friend against me."

"You know what you should do? Get both of the women together and work things out. What's the worst that can happen?"

"They could kill each other."

"Ah, come on. You're making a mountain out of a molehill. Lizzie just wanted to make sure you weren't making a fool of yourself, something you have experience in."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. As I was saying, if Lizzie hadn't tried to find out what was going on, you would have had to and your friend Heather would have been even more hurt that you were doing it as opposed to your little girlie friend. It'd be better for Heather to hate Elizabeth than you."

"Did you just switch this entire situation around from Elizabeth doing it because she was jealous to her doing it because she was sacrificing Heather liking her for me?"

"Clever, ain't it? I ain't just a pirate stopper, I got brains too."

* * *

"Rachel, where is Elizabeth?"

"I don't know, Miss Prentiss. I haven't seen her for hours, ma'am."

"Neither have I. I don't like that."

"Sorry ma'am, I can't help."

"I know that from experience."

Miss Prentiss walked out of the room and Rachel glared after her.

* * *

Will set the sword into the box and closed it up. He turned and headed for the door deciding it was time to go see...

"Elizabeth?"

"Will, please don't be mad at me anymore."

Elizabeth walked further into the shop.

"Elizabeth, how did you get here?"

"I snuck out." She replied. "I had to talk to you. I know I was wrong and Will, I am sorry."

"No," Will said. "I'm sorry. I should never have taken Evelyn mocking Heather out on you. That was wrong. I also should have tried to see it from your point of view. It's understandable that you'd be suspicious." Will avoided the word jealous. You never pointed out to a jealous person that they were jealous.

"Will, I love you. I do. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." Will said. He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. "I love you too. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Neither do I." Elizabeth placed her forehead on his and closed her eyes. "Will, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Will you ask me to marry you?"

Will opened her eyes to look at her. "What?"

"Ask me again."

Will smiled. "Elizabeth Swann, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Will kissed her passionately and Elizabeth responded fervently.

* * *

"Any new information from the prisoner, Commodore?"

Norrington shook his head. "He's not talking any more. We're going to have to go looking elsewhere for information. People are still trying to recover from the attack from the Black Pearl. If people find out that pirates might be near by again, there'll be panic."

"Yes, sir. But maybe it could be someone playing a joke. I mean, there's been no proof to the claim you read. The drunkard couldn't even remember the contents."

"Even so, the letter is too bothersome for me to ignore. It's proof enough."

"Have you heard of the pirate who wrote it before?"

"No. I would say he's quite small time. That's why he's looking for a buyer. Which is why this business with the map is unnerving me. It seems some bigger threat is going to acquire it and the last thing we want is them reaching the destination on that map. From Captain Barbossa and his crew, we know the kinds of things promised are possible. It's a risk I don't want to take. Inform the men that we shall depart in three days and make sure there are no pirates roaming around Port Royal. If everything is safe, we shall go further out and locate this problem head on."

"Alright sir."

Gillette left the room and Norrington looked down at the letter. It had been found on a small time pirate who refused to elaborate on its contents. But Norrington had concluded that the pirate stole the letter which was meant for a much bigger threat. The envelope had been addressed to a Captain George Frost. The contents weren't anything positive for Norrington to read. He needed to find whoever had the map.

_Captain Frost, _

_I have something you might be interested in. A map. But not just any map, a map that could lead to multiple treasures and powers. So big are these findings, no man has ever even contemplated them, I'm certain of it. This is a map that holds mystical qualities and for a price, it can belong to you. You know how to reach me if you're interested._

_Your old friend,_

_Captain Robins.

* * *

_

**The plot thickens!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	8. The Big News

**Thank You to Smithy, callieandjack, PirateRN and Pirate-On-Fleet-Street! **

**To Smithy: I like making characters you wouldn;t think twice about developed characters. It's fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 8!**

"Father, we have some very good new for you."

The Governor looked at the young couple in front of them and tried not to smile but act curious. "Oh? Please, do tell."

Elizabeth smiled at Will before looking back to her father. "Will and I are engaged."

Governor Swann rose up from his seat. "Oh, that is wonderful news." He walked over to them. "And when did this happen?"

"Last night." Elizabeth said, not capable of holding in her excitement.

Governor Swann frowned. "Last night? But Will wasn't here last night."

Elizabeth remembered that she had snuck out and wasn't supposed to have seen Will last night. "Oh, yes well..."

"I dropped by for a few minutes." Will said. "For the sole purpose of asking Elizabeth for her hand when I found her in the garden. That's why no servants saw me."

Governor Swann nodded. A good lie but a lie none the less. But he trusted Will so he wouldn't ruin their moment by catching them out by asking why they didn't come to see him then, why Miss Prentiss asked him where Elizabeth was only for Amy, one of the maids to overhear and rush in to say Elizabeth was having a bath. Obviously it was Elizabeth doing the sneaking but if the whole debacle with Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl taught the Governor anything, it was that he had a capable daughter. He didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Well, this calls for a celebration." Governor Swann said. "An engagement ball, I think. I'll have the servants get to work right away and you two shall have full control of the guest list." He added after he saw their smiles widen a bit too much.

"Thank you father." Elizabeth said hugging him.

"Thank you Governor." Will said and the two shook hands.

Will and Elizabeth were about to leave when Governor Swann called Will back.

"Yes, sir?"

"William, I trust Elizabeth knows nothing of our conversation."

Will shook his head. "No sir. I kept that between us, like you asked."

"Good. I am happy for the both of you William. It is a good day when a man can see his daughter so happy. I want her to stay happy."

Will nodded. "Of course sir."

"I never want to see her in need..."

Will interrupted the Governor. He knew exactly what he was saying. "I will always do my best to make sure Elizabeth has everything she ever wants."

"I know that William but the salary of a blacksmith..."

"Sir?"

"I had always decided to myself that if this day were to come, I would offer you a position in the navy."

Will's eyebrows shot up. A job in the navy? His status would surely rise. He probably would get paid more and Will knew that if he ever married Elizabeth, he would more than likely begin to get groomed to become a more prominent figure in Port Royal. A position where promotion was inevitable. But did he want that? Will liked being a blacksmith. He liked his job, it was strenuous but he didn't have orders barked at him because his boss never really paid attention. Plus, if he was always at sea, he'd never be with Elizabeth. Also what if he were to run into a certain pirate he knew? He'd never keep Jack arrested and sentenced to be hanged. He'd foiled that plan once before.

"I'm very grateful for the offer Governor Swann but I'm afraid I must decline."

"Are you sure?" The Governor asked.

"I am."

Governor Swann nodded. "Alright William. It's your choice. Now, rings."

"Rings?"

"Engagement rings. Do you have one?"

"I...no, not yet."

Will was praying. _Please don't offer to pay. Please don't offer to pay._

"I hope you know I'll be quick to offer my services."

_Stop trying to help! I know you're trying to be nice but you're also trying to make sure she has something that fits her station. Something expensive!_

"That's very kind Governor Swann but I would really like to pay for Elizabeth's engagement ring myself." Will said. His pride was taking some knock but he didn't think the Governor even realised that he was belittling Will.

"Governor Swann?"

Will turned to see a servant enter the room.

"Commodore Norrington is here to see you."

Norrington entered the room but stopped when he saw Will.

"Good day Mister Turner."

"Commodore Norrington."

"That's all William." The Governor said and Will nodded, eager to leave the room.

He walked into the parlour to see Elizabeth waiting for him.

"What did my father want?"

"He offered me a job in the navy."

Elizabeth frowned. "He did?"

Will nodded. "I didn't accept. I don't think I hold much favour with all the men who find me a nuisance for letting Jack get away."

Elizabeth smiled. "My fiancé, the hero."

"The pirate sympathiser."

"That sounds better."

* * *

Heather looked up from her tray when she heard the door open.

"Will, what are you doing here?"

Will smiled. "I have some news."

"What is it?"

"I'm getting married."

Heather looked at him with an amused frown. "What? Married? Are you serious?"

"Completely."

Heather walked over and hugged him. "Oh Will, that's fantastic. I'm so happy for you and Elizabeth."

"Thank you."

Heather pulled back. "When did you ask her?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh, imagine if everyone back in England could see you now. Will Turner getting married to a Governor's daughter. Why, they'd turn green with envy."

Will laughed. "Heather, the Governor is throwing us an engagement ball and I'd like you to be there."

Heather's smile dropped a little. "Oh Will, I don't know."

"Please? You were the first person Elizabeth thought of."

Heather's looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." It was true. Elizabeth wanted to show there were no hard feelings between her and Heather. A clean slate.

"I...Okay." Heather said.

Will smiled. "Perfect."

Heather nodded unsurely. "It should be fun."

Will didn't mention that Elizabeth had mentioned Heather to her father who immediately called Miss Prentiss for etiquette lessons. If Heather were anything like him, she'd be trying to run a mile when she found out.

"I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow." Will said.

"Okay Will. Bye. Congratulations."

Will smiled and left the pub and Heather sat at the counter.

"You're going to a ball." Bonny smirked, coming up behind her.

"Were you listening in on my conversation?" Heather asked.

"That boy was practically beaming light. Ain't no one not minding his business."

Heather smiled. "He's getting married."

"I heard. You're not jealous?"

"Of course not. I'm happy for Will."

Bonny nodded. "I thought you fancied him."

"I don't." Heather said indignantly. "He's just a friend."

"Oh, so do you fancy that other fella?"

Heather frowned. "What other fella?"

"The one I saw you talking to."

"I wasn't talking to any other fella."

"Yes you were. He was practically cuddling into you and making big puppy dog eyes at you."

Heather huffed. "You mean the drunk who was slobbering on me a couple of days ago, don't you? Very funny."

Bonny chuckled. "I thought so."

* * *

**Engagement Ball! Expect big things!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	9. The Ball

**Thank You to callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street, PirateRN and Smithy!**

**To PirateRN: The ball will be very interesting! I hope anyway! Let's find out!**

**To Smithy: I think I might make her a permanent character! I love her!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 9!**

Bonny smiled when she saw who entered the tavern.

"Well, this is a surprise."

Not only had Will just come in but he'd brought his new fiancé with him.

"Hello Bonny," Will said. "I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Elizabeth Swann."

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Swann."

"And you." Elizabeth said with a smile. "We're looking for Heather."

Bonny nodded with a mischievous smile. "She should be back soon."

"Soon?" Will asked. "From where?"

"It ain't my business to be telling you." Bonny smirked. "Why don't you let her do it herself?"

Will turned to see Heather coming in the door. She seemed surprised to see Will and Elizabeth there. "What are you two doing here? I was wondering why that lady was outside."

Elizabeth wanted to groan. Miss Prentiss had once again, insisted on coming along. "Actually, we were looking for you."

"Yes." Will said. "But Bonny informed us that you were out though she wouldn't say where."

Heather threw an annoyed look at Bonny. "Thank you for making them curious."

"Now I'm really curious." Will said.

"I was just out getting you two an engagement present." Heather said.

Will and Elizabeth immediately began telling her how unnecessary it was but Heather shushed them.

"It's your engagement ball and I won't be turning up empty handed. I have quite the surprise for both of you."

"What is it?" Will asked.

"If I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? Now, why are you two here?"

"It's actually for me." Elizabeth said. "I have a surprise for you."

Heather frowned. "You do?"

* * *

"Elizabeth, I really don't know about this."

"For the last time Heather, I want to do this for you. As an apology."

"But you don't need to apologise."

"Well then as a sign of goodwill. Now, are you ready?"

Heather stepped out of the room with the assistant and Elizabeth smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"Elizabeth, these dresses are so expensive."

"Then we'll only get one."

"But..."

"No buts. What do you think?"

Heather looked in the mirror. This was the sixth dress she'd tried on and she couldn't believe how pretty they all were or how pretty she looked in them. She couldn't get over how the purple fabric just seemed to float and swirl around her, how the corset made her look so shapely.

"It's amazing."

"Do you want to try on...?"

"No. This one. This is...Elizabeth I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh I think this is my way of apologising."

"I told you, you don't have to apologise for lunch."

"Oh no, not lunch."

"Then what?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miss Prentiss."

"Miss Longley, do you really think apologising is going to make anything better?"

"No."

"Then stop apologising and do things right."

Heather nodded. She looked over at Elizabeth who gave her an encouraging smile. This really wasn't going well but Heather seemed to be holding up under scrutiny a lot better than last time and that was what Elizabeth really wanted. Well actually, what she really wanted was to prove that she held no animosity towards Heather and she seemed to be doing a good job. Heather was acting lovely too, she didn't blame Elizabeth for anything which Elizabeth was more than thankful for. After all, what did she have to worry about when it came to Heather? She was marrying Will, he wanted to marry Elizabeth.

The Governor entered the room which caused the two girls to stop practising and look up.

"Miss Prentiss? May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course Governor Swann."

Miss Prentiss left the room and the two girls alone.

Heather sagged the minute she was gone. "I'm awful at this."

"You're not awful, just new."

"I'll never get a grasp onto all these manners before the ball."

"You will. It just takes practise."

Heather frowned. "Why are you practising anyway? Don't you know all this already?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I do but I've been alone with Miss Prentiss before so I'm trying to save you."

Heather laughed. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I think I can just about manage all the reprimands if I have someone I know here."

"Not a problem. I'm not going anywhere."

Miss Prentiss came back in. "Miss Elizabeth, it's time for you to go."

Both girl's smiles dropped.

"Go where?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your father would like to speak to you about the upcoming ball."

"But I..."

"Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright. I'm going." She gave Heather an apologetic look and left the room.

Miss Prentiss walked back over to Heather. "Now, let's get down to business."

* * *

"Once again, congratulations Mister Turner, Miss Swann."

"Thank you."

The old woman whose name neither Will or Elizabeth could remember walked away and they both sighed. Ten minutes of talking to a woman when they had no idea who she was proved difficult but they managed to not make fools of themselves.

"I really need to go over the guest list again." Elizabeth whispered.

"It's a bit late now." Will said with a smile as another guest walked over to them and started congratulating. Once again, no idea who he was. Luckily, he only gave his congratulations before leaving again. "I thought we were in charge of the guest list?"

"We were. I invited all these people." Elizabeth said. "I'm sorry, I had to. But I know names and I know faces, don't ask me to put the two together."

"Well it'd be useless to ask me. I only know Heather."

Elizabeth smirked. "She looked quite comfortable talking to Commodore Norrington a while ago."

"She did indeed." Will said. "I wonder if Norrington minds that she works in a tavern."

"Oh I don't think so. Who knows? A double wedding? Is Mister Brown here yet?"

Will smiled at her. "No but I cannot wait to see Mister Brown. Trying to act sober and after trying to clean himself up. You should have heard him go on about tonight."

Elizabeth smiled. "I prefer the people you invited to the people I invited."

I'm surprised any of the people you invited remember my name."

"I'm sorry Will but some don't. I've caught a few people checking their invitations before coming over."

"Terrific." Will said sarcastically.

"Oh, as if you care."

"I'm about to be married to you. People should know who the lucky man is."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, aren't you..."

Screams and glass shattering were heard and Will and Elizabeth turned to see the room being filled with pirates. People were running, trying to get out of the ballroom and the pirates were running further into the room, grabbing hostages and holding guns to people. There was absolute chaos.

"Will." Elizabeth said, looking at him. Will had a shocked but determined look on his face. The look that reminded Elizabeth of just how capable Will was. The minute a pirate passed him, holding a gun, Will yanked the sword of the pirate's scabbard and started fighting.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth saw her father running over to her.

"What are you doing? Run, girl."

Elizabeth looked from her father to Will who was now fighting two pirates. A few more men were also in battles, Norrington and the navy men who had attended the ball. Elizabeth felt herself get pulled and turned to see her father doing so.

"Father, Will!"

"Elizabeth, Will is fine. It's you I'm scared for. Just go."

Elizabeth remembered. "Heather! Father, we have to make sure she's okay."

"I have to make sure you're okay. You're my only priority."

It didn't matter who Governor Swann cared for because the time for anyone to escape was over. The pirates had scared everyone they didn't need out of the ballroom and locked the doors, putting people on guard.

One pirate came up behind Elizabeth and the Governor. "Over to the fireplace."

Elizabeth looked to see that two more men had joined Will's fight and outnumbered him four to one but had not killed him. She tried to get over to him but felt herself get pulled over to the fireplace. She found herself next to Heather. It was only her, Heather, the Governor, Will and Norrington and a few other women left in the room. They were all forced to sit on the floor by the fireplace.

"Heather, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I tried to run but I felt myself get grabbed. Who are these pirates?"

"We don't know." Norrington said. "I've never seen them before." He looked to the pirates. "Who is your Captain?"

"Shut it. You know who she is."

Elizabeth frowned. "We do?"

"Aye. She's been under your nose all this time and you never even noticed. She's a good actress."

"Thank you for the compliment, Kate."

Everyone's jaw dropped as the Captain stood up and showed herself.

"Captain Olivia Prentiss, so glad to have a proper introduction."

* * *

**I love twists!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	10. Prentiss' Motives

**Thank You to Smithy, callieandjack and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**To Smithy: Heather is a mystery! Even to...well no, not me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 10!**

"Miss Prentiss?"

Prentiss smirked down at Governor Swann. "Please, call me Captain Prentiss."

Elizabeth was looking at her sternly. "What do you want with us?"

"Oh, it's such a long story. But I needed to come to Port Royal."

"Why?" Will asked.

"You could very well ask your Commodore."

Norrington frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but you do. We're both looking for the same thing."

"We are?"

"Yes. You and I both want the map. Only, I'm doing something about it."

Norrington realised. "Well, you're not doing anything correctly. If you were, you'd know the map isn't in Port Royal. But my navy are and you've left your surroundings open and broken." Norrington said pointing to the broken windows.

"You belittle me Commodore." Prentiss said. "I have more crewmembers surrounding the premises. Any member of your navy that tries to get in will get a bullet to the head."

The women in the room shrieked and Prentiss sighed, annoyed.

"That map still isn't in Port Royal." Norrington said.

"I do know that actually." Prentiss smirked. "But the way to get it is here. You may have Robins' letter but I have the bait to get the map."

"And what's that?" Will asked.

Prentiss turned to him. "You."

"What?"

"You and your little woman."

"What do you want with Elizabeth?" Governor Swann asked. That was when the shots and sword clashing erupted. The navy had obviously come and were having trouble with Prentiss' crew.

"Frost has never been in Port Royal." Norrington said, trying to keep the franticness out of his voice over his men. "You have no business with the people here."

"Oh, but Frost doesn't have the map."

"But...?"

"I was in Tortuga to negotiate with Robins but I found out that the night before, Robins had his map stolen at the hand of Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." Will and Elizabeth said at the same time. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Norrington looked furious. "I knew I shouldn't have let Sparrow go."

"But you did. The minute I heard that Jack Sparrow had the map I began thinking, how to get something Jack Sparrow cares about. And then I remembered hearing about his recent victory. Getting his ship back. Not only did he keep a Governor's daughter and a blacksmith alive and not kept for ransom but he actually helped them. Well, he was never a very good pirate."

"More successful than you." Will said. "None of us have ever heard of you."

"Once I get that map, none of you will matter."

"You obviously don't know Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said. "He's beaten skeletal pirates; you should no pose no problem. You're wasting your time."

"We'll see about that. I'm sure your lives mean something to him." Prentiss looked to her crew. "Grab them."

Will and Elizabeth were grabbed in a second and dragged out of the ballroom. Any attempts anyone made to get them were halted by guns being pointed in their faces.

"Stop." Heather said, standing up. "This is ridiculous. You can't just take them."

Prentiss looked over at her. "Is it?" She smirked. "I'll think you find I can take whoever I want. Take her too."

Heather was grabbed the next second and dragged out of the room too.

"Don't worry Governor and Commodore." Prentiss said, turning back to the other two. "We're not forgetting about you two. We couldn't possibly."

The next second, the Governor and the Commodore were smashed over the head with the butts of guns and fell to the floor unconscious. The left over women in the room left out shrieks of terror and clutched to each other.

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "Grow up and stop being so prissy."

She walked out of the room and the crew kept their guns pointed at the women before running out of the room from the broken windows, leaving the doors locked. A few minutes later, the navy were in the room but it was too late.

* * *

"What are you going to do?"

The Commodore looked up at the Governor. Both wigs were gone now. "I have sent men to find their ship. We're going to go after them."

"When?"

Norrington picked up his wig which had come off when he fell to the floor but his head was too sore for him to bother putting it back on. He looked at it and put it back on the table. "Straight away. But we need to plan first. Prentiss took us completely off guard."

"I can't believe she's been taken again."

"Governor Swann, they are going towards Sparrow and as much as I hate to admit it, I feel we can trust him to take care of Will and Elizabeth. They have saved each other's lives too much. And Prentiss won't hurt them if she wants to ransom them to Sparrow."

"I feel a little more comfortable that out of all the pirates, it's Jack Sparrow they're sailing towards but if Prentiss wants this map enough to pose as a maid here for weeks then this map is valuable. Can we depend on Sparrow to give it up?"

Norrington thought about it. He tried to think back to everything that had happened with Sparrow. "Maybe we need to find Sparrow first and ambush Prentiss. She doesn't seem to know where Sparrow is either."

"So get Sparrow on our side before Prentiss can get him on hers?"

Norrington had made his decision.

"We need to find Sparrow."

* * *

**I feel sorry for anyone going to look for Jack. He's on the other side of the world, dealing with Pirate Lords and his own issues!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	11. Rules and Realisations

**Thank You to callieandjack, Smithy, Pirate-on-fleet-street and PirateRN!**

**To Smithy: He is, of course! That's what Will Turner does! Be the hero!**

**To PirateRN: Thank you! Anything with Jack is going to be interesting, even if you don't want it to be!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 11!**

"How are you finding your new lodgings Mister Turner?"

"Not as nice as the Black Pearl's."

"For just a blacksmith, you're a hard man to please."

"I wouldn't think so but locking my fiancé, friend and I in a brig is certainly not going to earn my favour."

"Well I'm sorry Mister Turner but you're a casualty in this situation. Don't worry, do what you you're told and you won't be harmed. Then we find Sparrow and offer him you for his map. He gives it over, we give him you and you never have to see me again."

Will looked at Prentiss tiredly. "And how do you know where Jack Sparrow is?"

"Oh, don't be in such a hurry. You're going from one pirate ship to another."

"Jack won't keep us locked in a brig."

"He might not save you at all. You might die on this ship."

Will refused to be intimidated. Jack was a good man. "You don't even know where Jack is. You haven't thought this plan through very much, have you? The navy could find you long before you find Jack."

"The navy doesn't worry me Mister Turner."

"The navy worries the best and smartest pirates and I wouldn't place you under that category."

Prentiss got up from her chair and walked over to him. "You're trying to annoy me. Is that a wise thing to do? Think about it, you annoy me, I kill Lizzie."

Will tensed. "Elizabeth has nothing to do with..."

"You love her. You annoy me or do anything I don't like and she'll pay for it. Then I offer you to Sparrow. Having two of you is so handy."

Will was furious. "If you lay a hand on her..."

"It'll be your fault." Prentiss walked over to the door and called two crewmembers. Prentiss had both men and women on her crew but had used the women as a defence mechanism the other night. The navy would have been more hesitant to hurt women. "Now, you know the rules Mister Turner, I don't think we'll be having any trouble from you. These men will bring you back to your new abode."

Will sneered at the woman and was brought back down to the brig.

* * *

"Your turn." One of them men said and grabbed Elizabeth. Will went to help her but was pushed back by the other man. Elizabeth looked back at him as she was dragged out of the brig.

"Are you alright?" Heather asked.

Will looked over at her. "Yes, don't worry. Heather, why did they take you?"

"I told them it was ridiculous and that they couldn't just take people. So to prove a point, they took me."

"Heather, I'm sorry. It's my fault you're here."

"It's not Will. This is madness but it's not your fault. You're in the exact same position. I do have to ask, do you have a plan?"

Will shook his head. "I've been trying to think of some way to help us but I can't think of anything. We've been down here for four days. I only saw how many crewmembers Prentiss has today. It's quite a lot. I don't know how. Most men would be too proud to have a woman as a Captain."

"I think women make up most of her crew." Heather said. "They'd love a female Captain. Less of a threat on a pirate ship and better respect."

Will nodded. "You're right. She has a lot of women. A lot. I don't know what to do."

"Do you think this Jack Sparrow will be easy to find?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know. Jack could be anywhere. He has his ship back. He could be..."

"What?"

Will was thinking.

"_What are you doing down here?"_

"_No one is really paying attention to me." Will replied. "I was able to get past those two guards without a problem."_

"_Ah, Murtogg and Mullroy. Not the brightest. But they keep me amused."_

_Will smiled. "What are you going to do?"_

_Jack shrugged. "I don't have very many options. Me ship is gone, the navy have me currently quite locked up and I'm going straight towards Port Royal where the hangman is waiting."_

"_I'm sorry Jack." Will said sitting on the floor of the brig so he could be level with the pirate behind the bars. "I wish there was something I could do."_

"_Me too." Jack said._

"_Maybe..."_

"_Don't bother William." Jack said. "There ain't no way around it. I'm going to the noose and I ain't getting me ship back or..." Jack didn't finish but he didn't need to._

"_Bridget."_

_Jack frowned at him. "You remember her name?"_

"_That was the conversation where you were bearable." Will smirked. "That's the conversation that makes me trust you when I don't think I should."_

"_Well aye, I can't very well go to her if I'm not around anymore."_

"_Where does she live?" Will asked._

"_Why? Are you going to find her?" Jack smirked._

"_I could try. You saved mine and Elizabeth's life. I could at least try and find her and explain. It's not like I'll have anything better to do."_

_Jack nodded. "So the Commodore is still intent on marriage?"_

"_Quite."_

"_Port Carmen."_

_Will looked at him. "Bridget lives in Port Carmen?"_

"_She's a maid in the Governor's household. I was going to take her away from that, you know. When I got me ship back. I was going to have the Pearl and I was going to have Bridget. Now I'm going to have a very quick trial."_

_Will knew how he felt. He thought he might get to be with Elizabeth after all of this. It was a fantasy. He would save the girl and live happily ever after with her but it wasn't happening. Norrington was going to be seen as the hero and he was going to get the girl. Will would get his job back even though he abandoned Brown, if he was lucky. But he supposed Jack's situation was worse._

"_Jack, if I can, I'll get to Port Carmen for you."_

_Jack couldn't imagine what Bridget would do. She didn't even know he had been coming back. Now Will was going to turn up on her doorstep and explain that Jack couldn't come back for her. But at least she wouldn't think he'd abandoned her. He'd just died. "Thank you William."_

"I know where he went." Will said. "I don't know where is now. He could still be there."

"Where?"

"Port Carmen."

Heather frowned. "I think I heard of there. One of the drinkers in Bonny's tavern said the place is practically a pirate port now. Prentiss is probably going to go there if that's the case."

Will nodded. "Probably. I don't know if she'll find him there. I doubt it. Jack can go anywhere he wants in the world."

"But why wouldn't he go to a pirate port?"

"He would. He loves Tortuga. But once he gets what he wants there, why would he stay?"

"What he wants?"

"A woman."

Heather nodded. "Of course. Do you know her?"

Will shook his head. "I've never met her. It looks like I will soon."

"So we're probably going to Port Carmen."

Will chuckled humourlessly. "Get ready to meet the rest of Evelyn's family."

Heather's eyes widened. "She comes from there? As if this couldn't get any worse."

"Actually, her father will probably want her back home seeing as she was attacked by pirates in Port Royal anyway. We might be seeing her still."

"Please stop."

"Going from threatening pirates to that family. I don't know if that makes things seem better or worse."

"Definitely worse. What if Prentiss kidnaps her too?"

"Could you imagine? She'd drive everyone crazy complaining that the brig isn't up to standard and the food is too rough and the company isn't befitting."

"I'll kill her myself."

* * *

"I know you know. If you don't answer me, you'll find your trial cancelled and the noose waiting."

The drunken pirate looked fearfully up at the Commodore. "You'll kill me anyway."

"The trial could go either way. But at least you'll get one." Okay, he was lying. This pirate would get a trial either way but if it helped Norrington...

"Robins ship is going to Tortuga. That's what I heard."

Norrington nodded. "When did you hear this?"

"A couple of weeks ago. They'll still be there. I'm sure of it."

Norrington nodded to his officers who brought the man back to his cell. Tortuga. He'd have to go there. To find Sparrow, Norrington would have to go to the person with the last known contact with him. That meant going to Tortuga. Only the patrons there would try and kill him the minute he stepped foot on that island. If he was a Commodore.

Norrington would have to become a pirate.

* * *

**Pirate Norrington! I love Pirate Norrington! Also, look at Will trying to cheer Heather up(in a roundabout way). There's a gentlemen for you!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	12. It All Comes Back To Jack

**Thank You to Smithy, callieandjack and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**To Smithy: My hand is much better, thanks for asking! Pirate Norrington is basically Norrington in DMC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 12!**

"Will, wake up."

Will woke up to the gentle shaking. He looked down to see Elizabeth looking up at him. His arm was around her and last he remembered, she had been asleep on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, everything but...Will, we need to get out of here. You know Jack, he could be anywhere. Prentiss might never find him."

Will sighed. "I've been trying to think of a way out of here. Maybe when we're nearer to land, we'll get a chance but while we're still at sea, we're trapped. Unless the navy catches up and a fight ensues...I've been trying to think of where Jack could be and you're right, there's no way to know for sure."

"Where do you think Prentiss will go first?"

"Tortuga, probably. It's the safest bet when it comes to Jack."

"And if he's not there, everyone is stuck. If only there was a way to get a message to him."

Will thought about it. "If we got to Tortuga, we could get a message to him."

"How?"

"He knows people there. We just need to get a message to someone Jack knows and Jack will know to find us."

"If he chooses to."

Will kissed her forehead. "He will."

"How do you know? This map is obviously very powerful if Prentiss was willing to take on the navy and kidnap us for it."

"Jack wouldn't let her kill us. If he finds out we're in trouble, I'm sure he'll help us."

Elizabeth wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Commodore, this is ridiculous."

"It's an order."

"But..."

"I said we're going there and that's final."

Norrington's crew weren't very adamant about going to Tortuga. In fact, they were vehemently against it. It wasn't that they were scared; they just knew it was a fool's mission. Naval officers had tried to take Tortuga in the past and failed miserably.

"Commodore, we won't get any help there."

"I'm not expecting you to go around questioning people Higgins. You can leave that to me."

"You?"

"Yes. I have a plan. Now, I shall not hear any more objections. If we want to save Miss Swann and Mister Turner, we must do what is necessary. Going to Tortuga is a necessity."

Norrington left the galley and returned to his office, taking off his wig and rubbing his hand over his face. He had been arguing with his men non stop about his decision and it was beginning to annoy him. Didn't he have more respect than this? Well, he did. Before he let a pirate go and was quite lackadaisical about getting him back. Norrington's men hated pirates as much as he did and a few of them were quite angry to see Sparrow go free.

Governor Swann entered the room. "How much longer until we reach Tortuga?"

"A few days." Norrington replied.

"Are you sure about this James?"

_Not him too._

"Positive Governor. Your best hope of finding Elizabeth is finding Sparrow and to find Sparrow, we need to find who he was last known to be with. Robins. I have another ship out looking for Prentiss. If Tortuga leads us nowhere, we shall go to Port Carmen where we can hopefully depend on Admiral Lewis to help."

"What if Prentiss finds Sparrow before we do?"

"Then hopefully Sparrow hands over the map for Elizabeth and Mister Turner."

"He is a pirate."

_And that map is powerful. _Thought Norrington.

"Don't forget sir that your daughter is with Will Turner. I have full confidence in him to protect her."

"He is in the same position as she."

Norrington understood that Governor Swann was worried but he didn't know how much longer he could take of Swann going against everything he said.

"Governor, in times such as these, all we can do is hope and work our hardest to right the situation. You have never doubted my abilities before, I trust you not to doubt them now."

Governor Swann looked at him and nodded before leaving the room.

James didn't know what to do. It seemed no one really trusted his abilities anymore.

* * *

"Kate, I can't help but feel that you doubt me."

"Not at all Captain. It's just that we don't know where Sparrow is. He could be anywhere."

"I know that." Prentiss said. "I also know how to find him."

"You do? How?"

"I have people in Tortuga who know Sparrow and if anyone can help me find him, it's them."

"Do you think Sparrow will give up the map?"

"I think I won't be giving him a choice."

"Who are these people who can help you?"

* * *

"Would you ever hurry up and get moving!"

"Not until I find it."

"You don't even need it anymore."

"What you talking about? Of course I bleeding need it, it's me eye!"

"It ain't worth nothing since Barbossa snuffed it. Why don't you get a new one?"

"Wait, I'm having a thought."

"Well that is a rare occasion."

"If I have Barbossa's piece of eight and he ain't around no more, does that make me a Pirate Lord?"

"You think you're a Pirate Lord because you have Barbossa's piece of eight?"

"Exactly."

"...I'm going to find that eye."

"Not a chance, it's mine!"

"Finder's keepers. And I have one eye more to search with."

* * *

**Elizabeth isn't confident, Prentiss is too confident. Will has hope, Governor Swann is losing hope. Pintel and Raghetti think their respect could be on the rise, Norrington thinks his is on the way down. And it all comes back to Jack. He's not even in the story!**

**Tortuga next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	13. Tortuga

**Thank You to Smithy, PirateRN, callieandjack and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**To Smithy: Oh no! I hope you're feeling better now. I've been there. I've actually fallen down my stairs recently too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 13!**

"Tortuga."

"Look at the state of it."

"Completely dismal."

"I thought joining the navy would get me to great places. Clearly I was wrong."

"Well you can blame Commodore Norrington for that."

"I know. He's becoming more of a pirate lover every day."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he became one."

"Come on now, we're here to save Miss Swann and catch that lady pirate. The Commodore knows what he's doing." Charles, a young naval officer, defended against his fellow comrades.

"Like he did when he let Sparrow go?"

"That will do gentlemen."

The men turned around to see Commodore Norrington standing behind them with his arms behind his back. He looked quite composed but if he had heard anything, he was sure to be angry.

The men muttered and walked away. Norrington sighed and walked over to the side of the ship, looking out at the island in the distance. He could already hear the gunshots and shouting and see the flickering lights.

He was dreading it.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing with her?"

"I don't know. Probably just talking."

"They've had her up there for hours."

Will looked at Elizabeth. "You're really worried about her?"

"Of course I am Will. Heather isn't a bad person, which I know now. And I know you're worried about her. Prentiss needs us..."

"She doesn't need Heather."

"Do you think Prentiss will offer her up too?"

"I don't know. I hope so. She'd have nothing to lose if she did."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong William."

Will and Elizabeth looked to the stairs to see Prentiss walking languidly down.

"What does that mean?" Will asked.

"It means," Prentiss smirked. "I've just made a very recent addition to my crew."

"I don't believe you."

"I thought you might not so I'll let Heather tell you for herself."

Heather came into the brig and she did look guilty. But defiant.

"I'm sorry Will, Elizabeth." Heather said. "But I never asked for any of this. I just wanted to be safe and live a life where I could be comfortable and could have the respect of the people around me."

"You think you'll get respect from these people?" Will asked, unbelieving.

"Of course she will." Prentiss said. "She'll be surrounded by people in her situation. Women who have been judged for things that no woman need to be ashamed of. Women who can actually get respect in this world. I would have made the offer to you Lizzie if I thought you might go with it. You don't seem to mind socialising with lower classes." She smirked at Will. "But alas, you seem to make bad decisions so I'll leave you where you are."

Elizabeth gave her a scathing look. "That's fine by me."

"How could you do this to us Heather?" Will asked. "I've done nothing but try to help you."

"And I'm grateful. But..." Heather looked uncomfortable. "I would never have been brought here if it weren't for you."

Elizabeth threw her an angry look but when she looked at Will, her heart broke for him. He looked hurt.

"Well if that's how you feel," Elizabeth said. "Please, don't waste any more of your time with us. Go to where you'll feel accepted."

"Yes Heather." Prentiss said. "Come along. Oh by the way," She turned to the two. "We're nearly in Tortuga. We'll be on land tonight. Well, I'll be. You're not going anywhere for a while."

Prentiss left the brig and Heather followed her.

"I can't believe it." Will said.

"Don't mind her Will." Elizabeth said. "She doesn't matter."

"I thought she was my friend."

"I know."

Elizabeth cuddled into him to comfort him and Will looked at her.

"I'm going to get you out of this. I promise."

"I know you will."

* * *

_This place really is a hellhole._

Norrington sneered at his surroundings. How anyone could think this was a good time was beyond him. All around him were pirates running around after women, fighting, drinking. It was the height of debauchery.

Norrington was currently sans wig, naval uniform or anything that made him a Commodore besides his weapons. His hair was pulled back loosely and he was in plain sailor clothes but he was still the most respectable looking man on this island. He looked at the tavern in front of him.

_The Faithful Bride? Probably the only one on this island._

He sighed and walked in. And was shocked. This madness even went on inside? Did no one care about their residence? Their livelihood? Norrington wouldn't be surprised if the place was set on fire at some point throughout the night. He walked down the stairs and looked around. He walked over to the bar.

"Excuse me."

The man behind the bar ignored his polite intrusion.

Norrington huffed. "Excuse me."

Nothing.

"Oy!"

The man turned to him. "Wha?"

_Oh my God, that actually worked. Vile._

"I'm looking for someone!"

"What kind?"

"A woman."

The man rolled his eyes. "Obviously! Name?"

Norrington didn't catch on. "Olivia Prentiss."

"Ain't got no one with that name working here. Hold on a second. Giselle!"

The next second Norrington saw a young blonde woman saunter over.

"Hello luv. You looking for me?"

Norrington fumbled. "Em, no."

Giselle frowned.

"Not that you're not a lovely...I'm just..." He turned back to the bartender. "I meant a Captain!"

"You're looking for a job? What do I look like? Your assistant? Look yourself!"

Norrington huffed and walked away. This place obviously wasn't great for getting information.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, I lost me eye! My footing ain't great!"

"You see, that'd be an excuse if you recently lost your eye! You lost a wooden eye!"

Norrington frowned.

A wooden eye?

Norrington turned and saw just who he was expecting. He didn't know if letting them see him would be a good idea. They could easily call him out. But they might not remember him. They might be able to help.

Norrington watched as they walked towards the stairs and followed. Once they were outside and near an alley, he grabbed the one walking slower, the one with one eye and yanked him into the alley.

He pinned him against the wall.

Ragetti panicked. "What do you wa...? Do I know you?"

Pintel ran down the alley but froze when Norrington pointed his gun at him.

"You do indeed know me. And you're going to do me a favour."

The voice got them.

"Commodore Norrington?" Ragetti said.

"Yes. You may have gotten away once before but if you don't do as I say, it won't be happening again."

Pintel walked forward slowly. "Does that mean if we do what you say, we won't find ourselves in your clutches again?"

"Depends on what you can do for me." Norrington let Ragetti go. "What do you know of Olivia Prentiss?"

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other. Pintel looked at Norrington. "We've never heard of her."

Norrington closed her eyes in frustration. "Well, you're going to find her for me."

Pintel and Ragetti frowned at him.

"Why?" Ragetti asked. "Have you turned pirate?"

"Absolutely not. You don't need to know the specifics. Just that if you help me, you won't be on the end of a noose in Port Royal at the end of this."

"We'll find her." Pintel said hurriedly. "We'll find someone who knows her."

"No need."

The three men frowned at the voice. Where had it come from?

"Hello?" Ragetti asked.

"I know Prentiss." The voice said. Ragetti walked towards the voice in the shadow and was confronted with a hand. Holding out his eye. "Looking for this?"

Ragetti went for it but the hand snatched back.

The figure stepped out from the shadow and the three frowned.

Well, that was a surprise.

* * *

**Oooh, who can it be? I've left out any gender referencing on purpose!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	14. Saved?

**Thank You to Smithy, callieandjack, Pirate-On-Fleet-Street and buffycorvin!**

**To Smithy: You'll find out soon enough!**

**Author's Note: We're having really terrible storms here. Like the worst we've ever had(thanks global warming!) so updating is a bit of a problem. I just have to do it when I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 14!**

"What do you think?" Prentiss asked.

Heather looked around at Tortuga. "It's quite...interesting."

"You're not a fan?"

"I'm not used to it." Heather said, looking at her. "I just need time to adjust."

"Well you won't have much."

Heather frowned. "What?"

"I am not an imbecile Heather. I know you better than you know yourself. You haven't changed sides at all. You joined me so when my back is turned, you could help Will and Elizabeth."

Heather's eyes widened. "I..."

"I don't need another crew member. I offered you this chance because I needed you out of the brig." Prentiss held her gun up to Heather and grabbed her arm. "You're my offer of payment."

"Payment?"

"Can't get something for nothing. And I need information. Come along."

Prentiss pulled Heather through the town and into what looked like an old, abandoned tavern and pushed her in front of her.

"Do I at least get to know who I'm going to?" Heather asked.

"No, you don't. Not yet." Prentiss said. "Move."

Heather walked through the tavern and up the stairs. Prentiss manoeuvred her into one of the rooms where they came upon a man. He had his back to them, looking out the window.

"I have what you asked for." Prentiss smirked. "Where's Sparrow?"

The man turned. "Well, that's the question, isn't it?"

Prentiss' smirked dropped. "Norrington?"

Norrington held up a gun. "Did you really think you'd be out of reach here?"

"What are you doing here?" Prentiss asked.

"I met your informant. Give me the girl."

"Not a chance. If it's only you I have to contend with..."

"Oh, but it isn't."

Prentiss was grabbed from behind by Pintel and Ragetti. They grabbed her arms and she dropped her gun. Heather took this chance and ran over to Norrington.

"Are you alright?" Norrington asked.

Heather nodded. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"You're okay now." He looked back at Prentiss. "I thought I'd met the worst pirate but you are something else."

"You have no idea." Prentiss said. "You still don't have your two little lovers."

"But we have the way to get them." Norrington said, meaning Heather. "Tie her up."

Pintel and Ragetti started binding Prentiss' hands.

"You two are pirates helping the navy? Disgraceful." Prentiss said.

"We're in a better position than you." Pintel said but went back to work silently when Prentiss threw him a very menacing glare.

"My crew won't stand for this." Prentiss said. "My ship is the only one where women can be free of the restrictions of their gender."

"You were about to sell a woman off for information." Norrington said. "You hold no respect for women. You only care about yourself. Take her away."

Heather looked at Norrington as Pintel and Ragetti dragged Prentiss off. "Where are they taking her? Are the navy here?"

"That's where she should go but I had negotiated to let her be taken elsewhere in return for rescuing you and Will and Elizabeth. You have to take me to them now."

Heather nodded and led him out of the tavern and to Prentiss' ship.

"We have to be careful not to be spotted." Heather whispered. "There's still some people onboard."

Norrington nodded. "Stay behind me."

Heather navigated him through the ship to the brig but both were in for a surprise. It was empty. The door was swinging open.

"Where are they?" Norrington asked.

"I don't know." Heather said. "They should be here."

Both turned when they heard a crash. Norrington ran up the stairs and Heather followed. They ran to where the noise was coming from and came upon Will in a heated swordfight with one of Prentiss' male crewmembers. They were in quite the battle and Norrington kept his hand across the doorway to keep Heather out and safe.

"Norrington?!" Will asked his he jumped back from his adversaries' swipe.

"Do you need...?"

"No! I want to handle this one myself!"

"You know," The man shouted. "I'm so glad for you two ladies that you can catch up but..."

The men went unconscious as Will smashed his head into a wall. He wouldn't kill someone in front of a woman, even if they were a pirate.

Will looked at them. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Norrington frowned. "She's not with you?"

"You haven't found her?!"

Will was out of the room in a shot being followed by Norrington and Heather. He ran through the ship.

"How did you two get separated?!" Norrington asked.

"One of crewmembers that stayed decided that a lonely night wasn't desirable."

Norrington was shocked. "They took Elizabeth?!"

"No." Will said. "It was the woman's idea..."

"What?" Will looked back at him with a look that told him to shut up. "Oh." Norrington realised pointing at Will.

"Not a word." Will said. He went back to searching and stopped when he turned a corner. Because when he had, he was faced with Elizabeth who was holding a candlestick. She had been prepared to hit whoever she came face to face with but when she saw it was Will, she dropped the candlestick and hugged him tightly.

"Will!"

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"I'm fine. Your little admirer is severely unconscious."

"Will?" Heather asked. "Did...Did Elizabeth save you?"

"I said not a word." Will said.

Elizabeth was busy glaring at Heather. "What are you doing here?"

"I..."

"Shouldn't you be off with Prentiss like the traitor you are?"

"Miss Elizabeth," Norrington said. "Heather led me to you two. She was a victim in..."

"A victim?" Elizabeth said. "She betrayed us! She joined sides with Prentiss. Where's my candlestick?" She began looking around her for her weapon.

Norrington looked at Heather. "I thought she had taken you."

"I...She did."

"She did not." Elizabeth said. "You went with her of your own accord."

"I was trying to trick her." Heather said. "I wanted to help you. But she was tricking me. She only wanted to use me to get information."

Elizabeth looked at her, suspiciously. "How do we know that's true?"

"You just have to trust me." Heather said.

Elizabeth didn't know if she did anymore. Especially after some of the things Heather had said to Will about him being the one who put her in danger.

Will had been silent through all of this. "Let's go. We need to get out of here."

Heather looked at him. "Will..."

"Let's go."

They left the ship and Will looked around.

"Is your ship around here?" Will asked Norrington.

"No. I couldn't let it too near the docks. I have an acquaintance that's going to bring us there."

"Who?" Will asked.

"You won't believe me." Norrington said. "Come along."

* * *

**That wasn't action-y enough for me. Hmmm. Seemed too easy. But if you know my writing, you'll know nothing is ever easy! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. ;) **

**I know this story is usually updated with Life Is Beautiful but that's not going to happen for a while because I have to match these stories up. Jack is coming soon, you see! Exciting!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	15. Explanations

**Thank You to callieandjack and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 15!**

"Is your ship around here?" Will asked Norrington.

"No. I couldn't let it too near the docks. I have an acquaintance that's going to bring us there."

"Who?" Will asked.

"You won't believe me." Norrington said. "Come along."

Will and Elizabeth followed Norrington and Heather to another ship.

"Whose ship is this?" Will asked.

"Go and see for yourself." Norrington said.

Will walked up the gangplank and was greeted by a face he'd never seen before. But he'd seen someone who was the spitting image. Flamboyant air, braided beard, trinkets adorning his person.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"Captain Teague Sparrow."

Elizabeth followed Will onto the deck and her eyes widened. "Oh my God."

"Miss Elizabeth, I'm guessing?" Teague asked. "Pleased to meet you luv."

Will and Elizabeth turned back to Norrington.

"I know." Norrington said. "It's unbelievable."

"How did you...?" Elizabeth began.

"He found me. I don't know how."

"Heather." Everyone turned to Teague who had just called the girl. "Go and tell the crew to get ready to sail."

Heather looked timidly at Will and Elizabeth before looking back to Teague. "Aye, Captain."

Will frowned. "Why get Heather to do it?"

"Because boy," Teague said "She's part of me crew."

"What?" Will definitely didn't understand.

"I'm so sorry Will." Heather said before running off below deck.

"Wait," Will said. "Wait...what is going on?"

"Come along lad and lady." Teague said, leading them into his cabin. "I'll explain everything."

Will, Elizabeth and Norrington followed Teague into his cabin and everyone sat around the table.

"Well, this is the way it went," Teague began. "Heather ain't who you think she is."

"She's not Heather Longley?" Will asked.

"Okay, she is who you think she is but she wasn't telling you the whole truth. The truth is she's lived in the Caribbean for a year."

"No," Will said. "She just came here from England."

"Listen boy," Teague said."She came here a year ago. Her story is the same, it just happened sooner than you think. She took a leaf out of your book and left England. So she was part of me crew for a year. Then I came across Prentiss. She was looking for Jack. Well, that automatically made me interested. I led her to believe I'd help her."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"So she couldn't find Jack when he was off guard." Teague said. "A while after we met, she came to me saying she'd heard of people Jack had helped. You two. She was convinced that you two would make a good trade. So I tried to come up with a plan to get you two before she could. Heather let me know that she knew a William Turner in England. It mightn't have been the same one but I figured I had to give it a go. I sent her to you to find out what you knew, who you were, what your story with Jack was. She accepted because she wanted to see you again. So off she went. Only Prentiss got there before her as little Lizzie's maid. And then things kicked off with jealousy and all that. I can see why Jack stuck around ye, he always did love a bit of drama."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other ashamedly.

"Before I know," Teague went on. "Heather ain't coming to me to give me anymore information. Then I get closer to Port Royal and send me crew out. Prentiss is gone and so are all of you. I sailed to Tortuga and found him." Teague pointed at Norrington who had already heard all of this. "We worked together to get Heather back and in doing that, get you two and capture Prentiss. I must say, the plan went very well."

Teague finished his story and Will and Elizabeth were shocked to say the least.

"So, Heather was working for you the entire time?" Will asked.

"She was." Teague said. "Anything that happened between all of you though, you'll have to ask her about. I only told her to go and find out about Jack."

"Did she know that Prentiss was really a pirate?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. She'd never met Prentiss." Teague answered. "We didn't know that Prentiss was your maid until you were all gone."

"Well, that's..." Elizabeth began but stopped. What word could possibly describe it?

"You're definitely related to Jack if your flare for plans is anything to go by." Will said.

Teague chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"So where's Prentiss now?" Elizabeth asked.

"In the brig." Teague said. "Want to see her?"

"Yes." Will and Elizabeth said at the same time.

Teague smirked. "Come along then. You too James."

Norrington stood and so did Will and Elizabeth. Teague brought them out on deck and down the stairs. They stopped in confusion when a dog scurried past them. A dog with keys in its mouth. The jail dog from Port Royal. Running after it was Pintel and Ragetti.

"Come here doggy. Alright Miss Elizabeth?"

"How are you William?"

The two ran past and Will and Elizabeth looked after them.

"What in the...?"

"How did they...?"

"Keep walking." Teague said.

He walked down to the brig where Prentiss was sitting on the floor.

"Here she is." Teague said. "Come and see me when you're finished. James, you're coming with me."

"But..." Norrington began.

"I'm not done talking to you."

Norrington walked up the steps, leaving Will and Elizabeth even more confused. What did Teague need to talk to Norrington about? And why was he calling him James?

When it was just them, Will and Elizabeth looked back to Prentiss.

"Well, the tables have turned, haven't they?" Prentiss said mockingly.

"You're where you belong." Elizabeth said. "All that time you stayed in my home..."

"Oh boo-hoo," Prentiss said. "I'm a pirate. I don't care if I wasn't proper."

"Yes, well you'll pay for it now." Elizabeth said.

"Will I? And since when are you the Captain of this ship? Hmm, missy? Don't try and act like you're in charge. It's embarrassing."

"I would be more embarrassed if I were you." Will said. "You're useless."

"This ain't over yet."

"You had plans to sabotage Jack and you walked right into his father's trap. How can you possibly win?"

"I still have a crew out there."

"They seem to be as incompetent as you." Will said. "Come on Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at him. They had the upper hand at the moment so she nodded and they left the brig.

They walked back up on deck where they could Norrington and Teague having a heated whispered discussion surrounded by Teague's crew preparing to set off, Heather, now in pirate garb, included. Teague and Norrington stopped talking when they saw the couple.

Teague smirked. "Get a few good jabs in?"

Will and Elizabeth stayed silent.

"Alright then." Teague said. He looked to his crew. "Marcus!"

A young sailor came over. "Aye Captain?"

"Show these two to their room."

"Room?" Will said. "One?"

"Oh, I forgot. You're proper and all that. Alright, rooms." Teague said.

Marcus nodded and led Will and Elizabeth away.

Teague turned back to Norrington. "As I was saying..."

"I just want to go back to my ship." Norrington said.

"James..."

"Teague, I want to go back to my ship."

Teague shrugged. "It's your decision. Just think about what I said."

* * *

Will heard a knock on the door to his bedroom and went over, opening it.

"Will, I..."

"I don't want to talk to you."

Heather walked further into the room. "I know. I've done nothing but let you down. But..."

"You've done nothing but lie to me."

"Not everything was a lie. I really did come to the Caribbean to find you. But I never did. But the Captain found me and it was a way to survive." Heather said.

"You lied to me so easily."

"I'm so sorry Will. I never wanted to hurt you. I did this to protect you. The Captain told me that doing this would help you and I couldn't not do that. I never lied about how much I missed you. I did Will. You really were my best friend."Heather had tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry Will."

Will shook his head. "I need time to think through all of this. Would you please just...?"

Heather nodded and left the room.

Will walked over to his hammock and got into it, closing his eyes.

Well, at least he was out of a brig.

_One Month Later..._

"From one brig to another. Well, that's just perfect."

Will looked at Elizabeth. He had been sent to join her in the brig the day before. "Teague has to leave us out of here eventually."

Elizabeth smiled a little at him. "You didn't have to get yourself locked down here too."

"Well I was only trying to get him to let you out and apparently tried a little too hard."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said. "I was so foolish to get myself locked down here. But I don't regret it."

"Oh thanks." Heather said sarcastically.

"Oh hush up." Elizabeth said. "You're not completely innocent."

"You started it." Heather said.

"I finished it too."

"Enough." Will said. "Just...enough. Is beating each other up not enough?"

"That is a nasty bruise." Ragetti pointed at Heather's cheek causing her to glare at him. Ragetti shut his mouth and looked away.

"Why are you two down here anyway?" Will asked.

"Because we mutinied Captain Jack." Pintel said. "Captain Teague said we deserve to be down here. We've been stuck down here since the night we came on board."

"He's right." Norrington said.

"And you?" Will asked Norrington. "I would think you've been through enough."

"I would think so too." Norrington said. "Teague doesn't trust me. He thinks I'll try and stow away back to Port Royal."

"Why didn't you go back onto your ship?" Ragetti asked. "Your naval ship?"

Norrington huffed. "It wasn't there."

Prentiss piped up. "What do you mean it wasn't there?"

"I mean," Norrington said trying to keep in his anger. "When Teague brought me back to where it was supposed to be, the ship wasn't there. They sailed off somewhere and left me. Now Teague is keeping me here instead of bringing me back to Port Royal like I asked."

"He must be doing that for a reason." Elizabeth said. She, Will and Heather knew of this seeing as they were on deck at the time. Norrington had been shattered but in true style, he didn't show it. Everyone felt sorry for Norrington but were shocked when a few days later; Teague locked him in the brig.

"He's doing it because he doesn't want me back as a Commodore, going off and finding pirates." Norrington said.

Everyone stayed silent trying to think through everything that had happened.

Everyone looked up when they heard paw prints and the jail dog came running down the stairs of the brig. People wondered what he was doing sitting in the centre of the room but their attention was taken when the person following him came into the brig.

"Alright Captain?"

Everyone was shocked to see Jack Sparrow standing in the middle of the room, looking very confused.

"Well, this is indeed random."

* * *

**Yup! I hope that gets things up to speed! As you can probably tell, Will and Elizabeth are the main characters in this story while Jack and Bridget are background characters.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	16. Cabin Fever

**Thank You to callieandjack, jm and Pirate-on-fleet-street!**

**To jm: Heather isn't all bad, just a little! **

**Author's Note: Some of this chapter overrides a little with Chapter 22 of Life Is Beautiful but there are changes as the point of view is different! I just had to include the same scene for the storyline but it won't be a regular ocurence!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 16!**

Will didn't know whether to feel shocked or relieved. Jack was there. He could talk to Teague and get them out of the brig. But how and when did he come onboard?

"Jack, it's..."

Will stopped when Jack turned and walked back out of the room without a word.

"Fantastic..."

Elizabeth looked at Will. "He has to let us out. You saved his life."

"This is Jack Sparrow you're talking about." Norrington said. "He doesn't have to do anything and he certainly won't if it doesn't suit him."

"He's not that bad." Heather said and everyone looked at her.

"You know Jack?" Will asked.

"I've met him before." Heather replied quietly.

"But you asked me about him as if you'd never met him."

"That was what I was sent to do."

"Was anything you said true?" Elizabeth asked.

Heather had, frankly, had enough. "Oh as if you don't love the fact that you were right. You hated me from the start."

"With good reason."

"Well aren't you the smart one."

"If I were, I wouldn't have trusted you."

"You know, at least with Evelyn, it was easy to see her prejudices. She just let them known. But you, you try to act all nice and polite but it's obvious you're just the same."

"How dare...I am nothing like Evelyn. I tried to be nice to you."

"After you made me feel like dirt?"

"Would you two please shut your mouths?" Prentiss said. "It's just embarrassing to be around you two."

"I agree. I'm not a huge fan of conflict myself..." Ragetti muttered. "Makes me feel guilty."

Norrington frowned at him. "Why would it make you feel guilty?"

Ragetti shrugged. "It's just me gentle disposition I suppose."

"Gentle disposition?" Will said. "You were ready to slit my throat in the Isle De Muerta."

"Well, we were desperate." Pintel said. "You all think you have problems. You ain't got no idea what it was like not being able to feel anything."

Norrington rolled his eyes. "You got yourselves into that mess. You won't find any sympathy here."

"Well then," Pintel said indignantly. "Neither will you."

"I don't want any." Norrington said.

"Of course you do." Ragetti said. "You devoted your life to being good and decent in society and look where you ended up. Your ship is gone; your men no longer respect you..."

"Where did you get that idea?" Norrington asked.

"Why else would they abandon you? As I was saying, your crew lost respect for you because you let Captain Sparrow get away..."

"That wasn't my fault."

"Well, it was yours and Turners."

"Don't drag me into this." Will said.

"And why not?" Norrington asked. "It was your fault!"

"I did what I thought was right."

"You wanted to show off."

Will frowned. "By saving a man's life? Oh yes, I did that just so I was noticed."

"By certain people, yes."

"He's saying you did it to show off to Miss Elizabeth." Ragetti said.

"I caught onto that, thank you." Will said tiredly. "And I saved Jack's life because he didn't deserve to die."

"I was doing my job."

"I was doing what I felt was right."

"Oh yes. Full of morality you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were thinking of yourself. And only yourself."

"He's basically saying you ruined his life a bit." Ragetti said.

"That is not what he's saying." Will said.

"That what I'm saying." Norrington said.

"How did I ruin your life?"

"How didn't you? You took everything from me."

"What? I..."

"He's right there, William." Pintel said.

"Aye." Ragetti said. "Miss Elizabeth."

"His reputation as a competent Commodore."

"The respect of his men."

Will interrupted. "That wasn't my fault."

"It was in a way." Norrington said.

Will and Norrington, like Heather and Elizabeth, kept shouting at each other over the other's faults.

"Look at what you did now." Pintel said.

"Me?" Ragetti asked, affronted. "You were the one who kept adding in your thoughts."

"I was giving constructive criticism. You were the one spurring Norrington on to blame Turner."

"How come when it's you it's constructive criticism, when it's me it's spurring on the fighting?"

"Because!"

"Because? That's it? Because?"

"Aye."

"I don't know why I stick around you sometimes."

"Because imagine where you'd end up if you didn't have me to make the decisions."

"Oh, because this is paradise, here is."

"You're blaming me for us being stuck in the brig? It's your eye that Teague found!"

Prentiss looked on in disgust at all the people, who were supposedly there to help each other practically bite the heads off each other. These were the people who foiled her? Seriously?

The girls were sniping at each other.

"It is not my fault we are down here!"

"If you were a little more secure...!"

"Oh shut it, you little liar!"

The men were acting like women.

"Don't blame me for your ship abandoning you!"

"You're to blame for everything going wrong in my life Turner! You had to intervene and steal a ship with Sparrow; you had to help him out of being hanged...!"

"You could have gone after him!"

"I never would have had to if you hadn't...!"

And the other two were just idiots.

"If you hadn't smacked me in the head, I would have never lost me eye and Captain Teague wouldn't have found it!"

"You deserve a smack every day of the week!"

"Who decided that you were the one in charge of us anyway?!"

"Because I'm smarter than you!"

"Why else?!"

"Shut it!"

Everyone looked up to see Jack was in the brig again. Prentiss could only thank God if it got the rest of them to shut up.

"That's better. Now, I can see and I can definitely hear that you're all uncomfortable. But from what I hear, you deserve to be down here. You two..." Jack looked to Pintel and Ragetti. "You mutinied me and stole me ship. Then you got out of hanging. I don't know how you did that since _both of you _are bloody idiots but I don't care. You're where you deserve to be in my book. And you two," Jack looked to Elizabeth and Heather. "Are too alike to get along. So don't even try. Stay away from each other. And finally, you two," Jack went to Will and Norrington. "Well, I'm not even going to try and get into your problems with each other but shut it anyway. Take a tip from that one." Jack nodded to a silent Prentiss. "Don't try too hard and you won't be disappointed."

Prentiss frowned. She wasn't very thankful of his presence anymore. "And what does that mean?"

Everyone in the brig wanted to groan. Jack and Prentiss trading insults? Those two could last for hours going on about how one was better than the other.

Jack continued. "From what I hear, your attempts to get to me were very half assed. Me and me father look exactly alike and you couldn't figure it out?"

Prentiss glared at him. What an overconfident and smug git. How did any of the people around here respect him? "I've never seen you Sparrow."

"So you weren't trying very hard to find me or you would have. Now, I've been informed that I can only let one of you out and since this ain't me ship, I'm going to abide by that."

Everyone in the brig frowned. What was Jack talking about? Judging by his smirk and tone, this wouldn't be pleasant for them.

Jack continued. "So to be fair, I'm going to give each of ye a chance to make your case as to why you should be let out. Go."

Everyone looked at each other. This was just unfair. Will forgot how tricky Jack could be. He looked at Elizabeth in her big dress. He had tried to get her out originally so he'd keep trying. And when he eventually got out, he'd kill Jack for this. Will nearly jumped when everyone started shouting their pleas at Jack.

_Do they not realise this is exactly what Jack wants? Well I won't be indulging him._

"Shush!" Jack said. "Ladies first. Lizzie?"

_Don't remind him of burning the rum, don't remind him of burning the rum, don't remind him of burning the rim._

Elizabeth looked a bit shocked. "Oh. Okay. I...Oh, I saved your life by getting us off of that island when Barbossa mutinied us."

_Elizabeth..._

"You burned me rum to do that so no. Next, Heather."

_This should be interesting..._

"I'm a member of the crew. Your father brought me onto this ship. Why am I in the brig like a prisoner? Anyway, aren't we friends?"

_Friends? They're actually friends?!_

"Good but not good enough. Prentiss?"

"You're not going to let me out."

"You're right. Norrington?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing here. I was just thrown down here not long after we boarded."

Will wanted to laugh. _Funny. You knew a while ago._

"I would have done the same. You two."

"We're sorry we mutinied you."

"You were a much better Captain than Barbossa."

"Fearful."

"Ingenious."

"We love you, Captain."

_Well there. He got what he wanted. It doesn't matter what any of the rest of us say anymore seeing as..._

"Very nice." Jack smirked. "William?"

Will sat up. He wasn't expecting to get a chance after Pintel and Ragetti's shameless display. But he supposed they did mutiny Jack. "Oh, well I'd prefer if you let Elizabeth out to be honest. She's been down here longer than me and she's the only one wearing a very heavy, not to mention soaking wet, dress and corset."

_Come on Jack, have a heart. Just let her out. I'd let Bridget out and you know it. If I knew who this Bridget girl was._

"Very convincing arguments." Jack said. "Well not really. Will, get up."

Will was shocked. "But I just said..."

"Now, whelp."

Will sighed and stood and Jack let him out. "Wave goodbye to the lovely captives and follow me."

Jack walked out of the brig and Will turned to the rest. "Sorry. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks mate." Ragetti said.

"I was talking to Elizabeth." Will said, annoyed.

Will walked out of the brig and the rest were left alone.

"Well at least Will was let out." Heather said.

Elizabeth left out a humourless chuckle.

"What?" Heather said.

Elizabeth was about to respond but Prentiss interceded. "Oh shut up. The both of you just shut up. That Sparrow fella may be annoying but he's right about you two. Don't you two get it? You're not angry because she lied." Prentiss said to Elizabeth. "You're angry because you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Elizabeth said, indignantly."Of her?"

"Aye. Because she got out of her life, became a pirate and still managed to have a good relationship with Will with no restraints unlike all the ones you do. I was your maid for a good long while and I know you better than you wish I did. If you could have any life in the world, you'd have hers."

Elizabeth was shocked. "That is not true."

"You know it is. And don't you smile." Prentiss said to Heather when she smirked. "You're jealous because Elizabeth has Will. You wish you had someone who loved you like he loves her. Hell, he was going to give up getting out of here for her. No one's doing that for you. So both of you shut up. You're both hopeless."

The entire brig stayed silent. Elizabeth and Heather were shocked and embarrassed. The men were too scared. Prentiss smiled and closed her eyes.

_That's better._

* * *

**Well, Prentiss might be onto something!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	17. Out Of The Brig

**Thank You to callieandjack, Pirate-on-fleet-street and Julie Christine Sparrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 17!**

Will walked up on deck, looking for the Captain. Although he really didn't know what it'd achieve. Teague was as bad as Jack. Both had motives for their doings that no one could ever guess. Like Teague putting Norrington in the brig.

_Norrington can say it's because Teague doesn't want him hunting pirates but Norrington let Jack go. Teague is repaying the favour somehow. I mean, who else calls Norrington, James? Teague is fond of him._

_And Jack, he's just ridiculous._

Will thought back to their conversation. The only reason Jack had let Will out of the brig was so to order him to not tell anyone about Jack's woman. This Bridget girl. Will didn't know why Jack wasn't telling anyone but Will couldn't even tell Elizabeth. It was lucky he hadn't told anyone already or Jack would kill him.

_Oh, wait..._

Will thought back to being in Prentiss' brig with Heather.

"_Do you think this Jack Sparrow will be easy to find?"_

"_I don't know. Jack could be anywhere. He has his ship back. He could be..."_

"_What?"_

_I know where he went. I don't know where is now. He could still be there."_

"_Where?"_

"_Port Carmen."_

"_I think I heard of there. One of the drinkers in Bonny's tavern said the place is practically a pirate port now. Prentiss is probably going to go there if that's the case."_

"_Probably. I don't know if she'll find him there. I doubt it. Jack can go anywhere he wants in the world."_

"_But why wouldn't he go to a pirate port?"_

"_He would. He loves Tortuga. But once he gets what he wants there, why would he stay?"_

"_What he wants?"_

"_A woman."_

Will cringed. Okay, he just had to go and talk to Heather before Jack did.

_That means talking to her._

_God, why am I doing this? This is Jack's problem, not mine._

_Jack's problems turn into everyone's problems._

"Ah William, a free man again." Teague said as he passed him.

Will walked after Teague as he walked up to the helm. "Captain, I know you've already said no but..."

"Not letting her out." Teague said as he took the wheel.

"But it's not fair."

"Who said I was a fair man? She needs to learn her lesson. There ain't no fighting on deck. If there's a problem, there's a duel on land. Not my rules, it's the code."

"She's not a pirate. She doesn't follow the code."

"She's on me ship. She follows the code."

"Okay, well I'll tell her that."

"No."

"But she won't do anything again after being stuck down there so long..."

"I don't play favourites William. If I don't let Heather out, I don't let Elizabeth out."

Will huffed. "Then let Heather out too."

Teague raised an eyebrow at him. "So they can fight again?"

Will was about to reply but was interrupted by Jack who had walked up behind him. "I need to talk to you." He said to Teague.

Teague looked from Jack to Will. "You ever take a helm before, boy?"

Will was surprised to say the least. "Well, I..."

Teague shrugged. "If your father can do it, you can. Here. Don't mess up." Teague let go of the wheel and began walking away with Jack. Will ran to the wheel and grasped it. And actually, liked it.

_Huh, I actually feel quite powerful. This is quite exhilarating. I'm in charge of the helm. Like my father was, apparently. _

Will smiled.

_I could see myself doing this. Captain William Turner. With Mrs. Elizabeth Turner beside me. _

_If she ever gets out of that brig._

Will's smile dropped as he looked down at Teague and Jack. He had to be able to convince one of them to let Elizabeth out.

_If I could convince Jack, Teague would no doubt allow her out._

Will saw Jack stand up straighter and almost run below deck from his father who was now chuckling.

_Okay, maybe not._

Teague walked back up to the helm and to Will.

"Feels good, don't it lad?"

Will nodded. "It's quite amazing. My father did this?"

"Habitually." Teague said. "Well Jack knows better than I do but I met your father a good few times and whenever Jack couldn't be at the helm, it was Bootstrap that took over. Much to Barbossa's annoyance."

Will smirked. "I can see the appeal."

Teague chuckled and made a whistling noise. In a few seconds, the jail dog ran up from below deck and up to Teague, tail wagging. Teague took the keys and handed them to Will.

"Here you go." Teague said. "Leave your lass out. Both of them. And everyone else. Just bring Prentiss to me cabin. I want to question her some more."

Will smiled. "Why the change of heart?"

Teague shrugged. "I just wanted to wait for you to stop annoying me. You have so here's your reward. Go on."

Will didn't know why Teague was in such a better mood but wasn't complaining. He took the keys and hurried below deck to the brig.

"Will?" Elizabeth said. "What are you doing down here?"

Will held up the keys. "Told you I'd get you out." He unlocked the door to her cell and Elizabeth rushed out, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." She said. "If I had to spend another day down here, I'd have gone insane. I knew there was a reason I was marrying you."

Will smirked and turned to the rest. "You're all allowed out too."

Everyone stood up quickly and started shouting at him to let them out. Will was kind of tempted to leave them all in there but in good spirits, unlocked the two cells. Everyone ran up on deck and Will let Elizabeth go.

"Go. I'll follow you up."

Elizabeth nodded and ran up the stairs.

Will looked at Prentiss hadn't gotten up. "You're getting out too."

"I am?" Prentiss asked.

Will nodded. "Captain Teague wants to talk to you."

Prentiss rolled her eyes and got up. Will unlocked the door and caught her arm before bringing her up on deck. She didn't fight or struggle. She went without a problem. Will brought her to the cabin door and Teague met them.

"Thank you William. Now bugger off."

Will didn't object. He was off to find Elizabeth in a second.

* * *

Elizabeth walked along the hallways, looking for someone to ask for help. She saw a woman walking towards her and was a little shocked.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said and the girl stopped.

"Yes? You're Elizabeth Swann, aren't you?""

Elizabeth nodded. She was a little bit more embarrassed now. "I know your face from somewhere but I can't figure out where."

_She remembers me but I don't remember her. How rude..._

The girl nodded. "I'm Bridget Buckley. I used to be a maid for Evelyn Harrison"

"Oh yes, of course." Elizabeth said. The poor girl. A maid for Evelyn? The best of getting kidnapped by Prentiss was getting away from Evelyn. As much as it embarrassed her, Elizabeth still couldn't remember this girl but she remembered Evelyn talking about her maid that went missing when Port Carmen was attacked by pirates. It seemed her maid had become one. "No one knows what's happened to you back in Port Carmen."

Bridget nodded. "I did leave a little abruptly. And in the middle of chaos."

"Yes." Elizabeth said. "I knew I didn't know you from Jack's crew. I only remember one woman."

"I'm a new member of his crew."

Elizabeth nodded. "Well, that is a surprise. Everyone thought you'd been kidnapped. I wonder, do you know where I could find some new clothes?"

Bridget looked at her and saw her tattered dress. "Yes, of course. Come with me."

* * *

Will walked below deck and came upon not Elizabeth but a different girl. She was lightly tanned and had long brown hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a loose shirt and pants. She was very beautiful and Will had no problem figuring out who she was.

"Bridget?"

The girl frowned at him. "Do I know you?"

Will was surprised by her accent. Irish. "Oh no, I'm Will Turner. I helped Jack get the Black Pearl back."

Bridget smiled. "Oh yes. The Captain told me all about you. It's very nice to meet you."

The two shook hands and Will frowned.

"The Captain? That's a little formal."

Bridget hesitated. "Yes well, it should be. The Captain insists..."

"I know about you two being together."

Bridget relaxed. "Oh that's okay then. I'll kill Jack for not telling me that."

Will smirked. He liked her already. "You didn't see another woman go by here, did you? Long dirty blonde hair, tall, in a dress?"

"I have actually. I met her a minute ago" Bridget said. "She's gone to get changed."

Will nodded. "I'll leave her some privacy then. Speaking of privacy, may I ask why are you and Jack keeping your relationship a secret?"

Bridget began walking and signalled for Will to follow. "It's a very long story but basically Jack doesn't want his father knowing. Something about his father being..."

"Crazy?"

Bridget smiled. "I think he said suspicious. After all, I hear I'm the first woman Jack was ever been in an actual relationship with."

"I could see that." Will said, remembering the various slaps in Tortuga. "And you're okay with going along with the secret?"

They walked into the galley and sat down.

Bridget shrugged. "I love him. I'll go along with it if he wants me to."

Will was surprised. "That's...nice."

Bridget smiled. "Not really. But I don't mind. It's not the worst thing that's ever happened in my life. A little secrecy, I can cope with. Now, I have to ask..."

"What?" Will asked.

"What was Jack like when he was getting the Pearl back with you?" She smirked.

Will smiled. "He was...ingenious, I suppose? To be honest, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive. None of us would be. And if it weren't for you, he wouldn't be alive."

Bridget frowned. "Why?"

"Because I would have killed him if I didn't see his more human side every once in a while. And that only came out when he was talking about you. Every other time, pure pirate."

Bridget smiled. "Well, he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you saving him from the gallows so thank you."

Their attention was taken when Elizabeth walked into the galley.

"I see you found a dress." Bridget said with a smile.

"Oh yes." Elizabeth said. "Thank you."

Will got up and walked over to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her lightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now." Elizabeth said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bridget said.

"Wait." Elizabeth said. "Do you know where Jack is?"

Will and Bridget looked at each other before Bridget looked back to Elizabeth.

"No." She answered. "Not a clue."

Elizabeth nodded before looking back to Will. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you...?"

"Stay here. I'll be back in a second."

Elizabeth left the galley and Will and Bridget looked after her. But she had a plan. She was thinking back to Prentiss' words a while ago.

"_You're jealous because Elizabeth has Will. You wish you had someone who loved you like he loves her. Hell, he was going to give up getting out of here for her. No one's doing that for you."_

Heather wanted someone to love her? Elizabeth knew of someone who loved women all too much. And if he was already "friends" with her, Heather might see it as a little more than mere seduction.

And it'd get her away from Will.

Elizabeth turned the corner and ran into just who she was looking for. And he jumped with fright at the sight of her.

_What a lovely thing to have happen at the sight of you..._

"Nice to see you too." She said tiredly.

Jack seemed to relax. "So he let you out, did he?"

_If you mean Will and not your father who'd have left me down there to rot...__Wait. He asks a question and then walks away?_

Elizabeth ran after Jack who had walked away from her. "Yes, though no thanks to you."

"Oh well..." Jack said uninterestedly. "Why don't you go give your thanks to the one who begged and pleaded to get you out? I'm busy."

Elizabeth huffed. "Will is talking to one of your crewmembers and I want to talk to you about..."

"Which crewmember?"

"The girl." Elizabeth said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Which girl?"

"Bridget."

Jack didn't sound the least bit interested. "You know Bridget?"

"We met a while ago. She helped me find a new dress"

Jack walked up on deck where he looked around.

"Now as I was saying..." Elizabeth said.

"I don't recall you saying anything."

_Stop being infuriating!_

"I was going to but you interrupted me. Now..."

He finally turned to her. "Where is your whelp of a fella?"

_He is not a whelp!_

"Fiancé, actually." Elizabeth said indignantly. "We got engaged a few months ago."

"How lovely. Where is he?"

"In the galley with..."

Jack walked back below deck and to the galley. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked after him. Would he ever just let her finish a sentence?!

"Stop following me." He said.

"I want to talk to you."

"So do a lot of people."

"Like who?"

"...Okay, not a lot of people but enough for me to ignore you."

"Jack..."

Jack walked into the galley to see Will and Bridget deep in conversation.

"Jack," Will smiled. "I was just talking to your crewmember here."

"I see that." Jack said. "I was just running away from your fiancé."

"Charming." Elizabeth said with a roll of her eyes.

"Bridget, I thought you were supposed to be up on deck working." Jack said.

"Wow," Will said. "That's a nice way to speak to..."Will saw Jack's eyes widen because Elizabeth was still there. "Someone in your crew." Will looked at Bridget to see her smirking up at Jack.

"You're right Captain." She said. "So sorry."

Bridget walked out of the galley and Jack turned to follow her but stopped at Elizabeth.

"Don't follow me."

He walked out and left Will and Elizabeth alone.

"That man!" Elizabeth said angrily.

Will smiled. "Did you forget that he can actually be quite annoying too?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said, walking over to Will. She sat beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I suppose I should just be happy to be out of the brig once and for all."

"Mhmm." Will said. "You know, I haven't been able to kiss you properly in days."

Elizabeth looked up at him and Will kissed her longingly. They finally had some privacy and there was only one thought on both of their minds.

_About time._

* * *

**Hmm, a Heather free chapter. Weird. Although I must say it was very difficult for the first fourteen chapters never to write her emotions. I always had to check to make sure I was saying 'Heather seemed...' or 'Heather was acting like...' instead of 'Heather felt...' or 'Heather thought...' seeing as she was acting and didn't actually feel or think any of the things she was supposed to be at the time.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	18. On Deck

**Thank You to buffycorvin, callieandjack, Neverland Child and Pirate-On-Fleet-Street!**

**To Neverland Child: Don't worry, I don't really follow those movies too much so you won't have needed to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 18!**

Heather walked into her room to find it a bit too crowded.

What are you people doing in my room?"

"Your room?" Anamaria asked. "Teague said I could stay in here."

"Me too." Bridget said.

Heather rolled her eyes. Why did Bridget need to stay in here? Wasn't she with Jack? At least, that's who Heather assumed Will had been talking about when he told her about the woman in Port Carmen. "Okay, but there's only two hammocks so you're going to have to shack up with Jack." Heather said to Bridget.

Jack and Bridget nodded and then frowned.

"Why...why would I stay with my Captain?" Bridget asked.

Heather frowned. "Aren't you two in a relationship?"

Jack's expression grew angry. "I'll kill that whelp."

"Will told you?" Bridget asked.

"Yes. When we were stuck in Prentiss' brig. I asked him where Jack might be now and he said you were going off to Port Carmen for a woman. I know it's not Ana because I know Ana and there's not a chance in hell she'd go there." Heather said and Jack shot her an indignant look. "Shouldn't Will have told me?"

"They're keeping it a secret." Ana said.

"Why?" Heather asked.

Ana shrugged. "Because they can't survive without some drama and were getting desperate."

Jack and Bridget looked at her tiredly. Jack looked back at Heather.

"Just, don't tell anyone."

Heather shrugged. "Fine by me. It's not my business what you two want to do. I have my own problems."

"Are those problems called William Turner?" Jack smirked.

"Try William Turner's taste in women. That Elizabeth Swann, she's just flaming annoying." Heather could try and work things out with Will all she liked but as long as Elizabeth was around, it wouldn't work.

Bridget frowned. "What is it with this Elizabeth girl? Is she really that bad?"

"Yes." Ana and Heather said at the same time. Heather was surprised at Ana's reaction but liked it all the same. She wouldn't mind sharing a room with this woman. But she was the only person.

"Well, come on you." Heather said to Bridget.

"Where are we going?" Bridget asked.

"To find you a "new room". A way to keep up appearances if you will. We'll ask Captain Teague if we get stuck."

"Oh," Bridget said. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Heather said. "I just want my hammock back. Not that you'd be using it anyway." She winked. "But Captain Teague and everyone else think you are."

Heather and Bridget left the room but had no luck. The ship was too crowded and there just wasn't enough rooms. They were going up on deck when they found Teague standing outside his son's door. He stood up straight when he saw the two.

"Hello Captain." Bridget said.

Teague frowned at Bridget. "Hello. Are you not in there?"

_Ah, _Heather thought. _He's catching on. Very clever._

"Oh no," Bridget said quickly "That's Captain Jack's room. Wouldn't go in there. Oh no. Not at all. Ever. At all. No, sir."

Heather looked at her tiredly. She was acting a little too casual.

"But..." Teague said. "Aren't you and Jack...friends?"

Bridget laughed. Nervously. "As much as friends as a Captain and crewmember can be. Which isn't very much. Excuse me."

Bridget walked hurriedly up on deck and Teague looked at Heather.

"I was almost positive..."

Heather was still kind of annoyed at being locked in the brig so didn't mind keeping it a secret from Teague. "Don't worry Captain; I'm sure you'll get it right next time. But Captain Jack and Bridget? Definitely not."

"But Jack was going to tell me about a woman today."

Heather frowned. "He was?"

"Aye. He's in there right now with one."

_What?_

"He is?"

"If it's not her and it ain't you and it definitely ain't Elizabeth, then..."

Teague looked back to the door and so did Heather, now intrigued.

"You're not going to be able to keep it a secret forever. Or even much longer. He's a smart man. He'll notice."

Now Teague was very confused.

"Ana?"

Heather tried very hard not to laugh. Jack and Ana were obviously just continuing their conversation about the secret but Teague's face was priceless. "I don't know if that's...I think they're just friends."

"I know that." They heard Jack say. "I will tell him. I will. I promise."

"Good. Because all this secret keeping and lies ain't going to get no one nowhere. And like I said, it's not fair on me."

"Just you?"

"Well, us."

Heather didn't know what that was about. Maybe 'us' was the crew?

Teague looked at Heather with a raised eyebrow. "Just friends?"

"Well," Heather said. Oh sod it; she'd been in a brig for too long, she needed entertainment. "You heard it as well as I did Captain. Don't know what else these is to say."

Heather ran back up on deck because she didn't feel she could keep in the giggles anymore.

* * *

_If I go back to Port Royal, things might just go back to normal._

_Doubtful, it's not like I went missing. My officer's knew where I was. They left of their own accord._

_But, why? Why just leave me there? I knew I wasn't in their best books at the moment but surely there had to have been repercussions for abandoning a Commodore of the Royal Navy._

_If that were the case, then there'd be a search put out for me. Not to mention Elizabeth and Turner._

_Maybe there is. We have been down in the brig for a ridiculous amount of time._

"Ah, James. There you are. Hello."

Norrington looked up to see Teague entering the room. Why did he always call him James? Why his first name? He was the only person who did that.

"Yes?"

"Can't I come to just have a chat?"

_A chat? He's planning something. After all..._

"You locked me in the brig for weeks and forgot about me."

Teague waved his hand. "Slight altercation. I have a new job for you."

"What?"

"I want you in charge of one of your old employees."

Norrington frowned. "An old employee? Is someone on board?"

"Yes there is."

Norrington watched as the jail dog scampered into the room.

_Isn't he hilarious?_

"He was very good." Norrington said. "No one ever got out."

"I know that. It's why I took him. Me brig has never been so secure. As you know."

_Mocking me some more. How fantastic._

"You want me to mind the dog?"

"Well, he listened to you better than anyone else. When you weren't behind bars."

"I didn't try to get the keys when I was in the brig." Norrington said.

"Why not?"

_Not so smart now, eh?_

"Because what good would it have done? You'd have sent me back down there and you'd know you couldn't trust the dog so who knows what would have happened to him?"

Teague smirked. "You like dogs?"

"They're trustworthy." Norrington said although he didn't know why it mattered..."They're dependent and they follow orders. Yes, I like dogs. They don't abandon you."

"Well, there you go. Brand new pet for you. He's yours."

Norrington's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"This dog now belongs to you. Wherever you go, he goes."

"What about the keys?"

Teague took the keys out of the dog's mouth. "I'm pretty dependent not to let people out of the brig too. Oh by the way, you might want to go and check on one of your other old employees."

Norrington frowned. There was another officer on board? "Who?"

Teague shrugged. "He's a naval type. I assume you know him."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. Go check. Bring the dog."

Teague left the room and Norrington couldn't resist going up after him. He had to find out who this was.

He walked up on deck and looked around before his eyes landed on a familiar face. A welcome face as Norrington remembered the last time he'd interacted, in a way, with the young officer.

"_Well you can blame Commodore Norrington for that."_

"_I know. He's becoming more of a pirate lover every day."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised if he became one."_

"_Come on now, we're here to save Miss Swann and catch that lady pirate. The Commodore knows what he's doing."_

This young soldier had been the only one to trust Norrington's judgement. And a lot of good it did this man. He had somehow turned up on this ship. A pirate ship. But he wasn't captured; he was working right along side them. Which confused Norrington to no end.

"Charles?"

The young officer turned and faced Norrington. His eyes widened when he saw his Commodore.

"Commodore Norrington?"

"What are you doing on a pirate ship?" Norrington asked.

He saw Charles hesitate. "Our ship was sunk."

A thousand questions filled Norrington's head. Was that why they hadn't been there for him? Who had done it? Was it Teague? Was Charles forced to be here or die? "By who? When? Where is everyone else?"

"It wasn't by any of the Sparrow's if that's what you're thinking." Charles rushed to clarify. "It was by another naval ship."

This completely threw Norrington. "Another naval ship?"

Charles nodded. "After we...left you, I was against it, I swear Commodore. I tried to object but a new Captain was brought on board and we were ordered. Most of the men agreed even if I did protest but..."

"It's okay Charles." Norrington said. He believed him. After all, Charles had defended him. "But why did a naval ship sink my ship?"

"We don't know." Charles said. "We captured Sparrow and..."

"You captured Sparrow?" _Not a chance. Seriously?_

"I didn't trust it but..." Charles looked at the woman he'd been previously helping and Norrington only took notice of her then. He'd never seen her before. He'd have remembered her. She was very pleasing to the eye.

"We faked defeat to get onto the ship." She said.

_Oh, she's a pirate on Sparrow's crew. Of course she is._

"Captain Sparrow needed information," She continued. "And getting onto the ship was the only way to get it. We were supposed to get saved by Captain Sparrow, senior, but a naval ship sunk us before we could. The naval officers got into the lifeboats and left us there to die but Charles got us out of our holding cells and we managed to get off the ship where we were picked up by Captain Sparrow who had come to help."

"Who was this new Captain who took over my ship?" Norrington asked Charles.

"A Captain Madden, sir." Charles answered. "He showed some documentation signed by some higher official and his word, all of a sudden, was law. Us lower officers just did what we were told but when I realised that we were going to leave the pirates to die, I couldn't just stand by."

Norrington nodded. He was getting more and more shocked. There couldn't possibly be any reasons for this turn of events that he could come up with. Something was going on. Who was this higher official? "Admirable Charles."

"Thank you Commodore."

"What shall you do now?" Norrington asked. It'd be a shame to see Charles stay in the pirate lifestyle but did the man have a choice? Did Norrington himself, have a choice anymore?

"Captain Sparrow, junior, offered me a place on the Black Pearl for saving their lives." Charles said timidly.

"Are you going to take it?"

Charles seemed hesitant. "If I go back to my old life, I'll be arrested sir. I...I don't have a choice."

Norrington nodded. So that was the case. Well, that meant he was in the same predicament. Someone was taking over the navy and had successfully ousted Norrington from his position. He could only hope that he'd have a place to go where he wouldn't be searched for.

"Boy, come here." Teague said as he passed the conversation. "Have a job for you."

Charles frowned and followed Teague. "Captain?"

Norrington frowned as they saw Teague and Charles descend below deck and heard Teague muttering something like "Ever clean a cannon before, boy...?"

_Oh God, he'll be killed with that man..._

Norrington's attention was taken when he saw the girl now playing with the, well he supposed his dog.

"Hello boy..." She said, affectionately which took Norrington by surprise.

She crouched down and started playing with the dog again who seemed quite content with the attention. Norrington looked at the scene and was even more surprised. The dog never acted like that for anyone and for a pirate? She seemed actually pleasant.

"How did you get him to be like that?" He asked.

The girl looked up at him. "I just really like dogs. Oh wait," She said, standing up. "He's the jail dog from Port Royal so you must have trained him?"

"Oh..." Norrington said, taken back. "I helped."

"I had dogs back in Ireland." She said. So she was from Ireland originally? How did she get to the Caribbean? "I tried to train them but I was rubbish. My father used to train them when I wasn't around so I would think it was my work and make me feel better. Well, nice talking to you."

The girl walked away and over to help with the sails.

"Did you see that?"

Norrington jumped and turned to see Teague smirking right behind him. The man always just appeared from no where!

"See what?" Norrington asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"She was being really friendly."

_So?_

"She's probably just a friendly person. Such things do exist."

"Bullocks." Teague said and Norrington raised an eyebrow when the old man tried to mimic the young woman's voice. "Oh, I really like dogs. I really like your dog. You must be really good at training dogs.' There's a way to start up conversation if I ever saw it."

_That would be the most boring conversation in the world. Actually, compared to some of the people I've spoken to at functions... _

_Wait; focus on what he's saying. The utter rubbish._

"Not a chance."

"What? You don't think she's pretty?"

"She is." _Very._ "But, I mean..."

Teague cut him off. "So there's a pretty and nice girl who tries to strike up conversation and you're not interested? What is it with you naval types? Do you need to know girls for six years before its okay to fancy her?"

_How about common decency?_

"No but..."

"What? Be a man James."

_Oh, for God's sake._

"I am a man."

"Then go for it."

_This is ridiculous._

"I'm sure she was just..."

"What do you have to lose? You've already lost one woman. The other one lied to you..."

"On your orders." Norrington interrupted.

"Particulars." Teague said, disregarding the point completely. "Now there's a woman who is unattached and nice and not just pretty, quite the looker and she's trying to strike up conversation. You've lost women, your ship, your title, your home and your reputation. Maybe you should try for something good in your life. Seriously, you don't have anymore to lose. Take a risk."

Teague walked away and Norrington looked over at the woman.

_I don't even know her name._

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm fine Will. I'm out of the brig, as are you, I'm in a new and dry dress, Prentiss is captured, and Jack is here so we're no longer needed for blackmail. Everything is good now. The only thing I want is to be brought back to Port Royal and let my father know I'm okay."

Will nodded. He and Norrington knew that Governor Swann was on the ship that went missing but they had decided not to tell Elizabeth. After all, they could have, indeed, gone back to Port Royal. He could be there and there'd be no point in frightening her. She wouldn't know he was on that ship until it was absolutely vital she had to know. Which, hopefully, wouldn't be ever. Hopefully Governor Swann and the ship in question had gone back to Port Royal and nothing had happened to it. "Well, with Jack here, him and Prentiss can sort out whatever it there is to sort out and we'll have no where to go but home."

"Where we can start planning everything that needs to be planned." Elizabeth smiled.

"Does that mean our wedding?"

"It does, indeed." Elizabeth spotted Jack walking along the deck and looked back at Will. "I'll be back in one second."

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to ask Jack something."

"What?"

"Just about getting back to Port Royal."

Will nodded and Elizabeth walked away. He hadn't been alone a minute before he was joined by Norrington.

"We have a problem."

Will frowned. "What is it?"

"I've just discovered one of my old officer's is onboard here. He boarded with Sparrow's crew. Jack Sparrow."

Will thought about it. He remembered being told how Jack's crew came aboard by Gibbs. "But Jack got on here from a sunken naval ship."

"Exactly."

Will's eyes widened. "Your ship?"

Norrington nodded. "Charles just told me that the reason they left me was because a new Captain came onboard, a Captain Madden who apparently, had orders from a higher power."

"Who?"

"He doesn't know but it was enough for them to do whatever this Madden man said. That included leaving me and giving up the search for you and Elizabeth and beginning one for Sparrow. One that Sparrow tricked his way through."

"Gibbs was telling me they tricked their way onto the naval ship on Jack's orders. Something about needing information onboard."

"I'll have to ask Sparrow about that. Maybe the information he was looking for is the answer to our current problems."

"So this Captain Madden took over your ship, left you and us, captured Jack and then, if what Gibbs says is true, they were sunk by another naval ship? That makes no sense."

"I think that whoever gave the order to put Madden on that ship was the same person who put in the order to sink it and in turn, kill Madden. And Sparrow."

"But why?"

"Madden caught Sparrow or so they thought. Sinking that ship was the best way to ensure Sparrow didn't elude the noose again."

"So the person who has the power to not only control the navy, but to put in the order to sink a naval ship and kill the crew, is after Jack?"

"A frightening prospect but I think that's the case."

"This could be worse than anything Prentiss put us through."

"Exactly."

Will realised. "Governor Swann?"

"I don't know. I'm almost positive that someone would have mentioned him. Gibbs to you or Charles to me, but no mention. I don't know if they had time to get him back to Port Royal or he went on another vessel but there was nothing to indicate he was onboard when the ship was attacked."

"Are you thinking the same as me?" Will asked.

Norrington nodded. "There's still no reason to inform Elizabeth. Not until I can at least, talk to Charles. He told me that everyone except the pirates got away in lifeboats so there's still a good chance that he's alive. It just depends on who picked them up. Because there was no land around and they weren't in view when this ship came upon the wreck or else I'm sure Teague would have picked them up."

"You are?"

Norrington nodded. "It'd have been useful for information. Teague didn't come upon Sparrow by chance. He was meant to go there to get him. The officers could have given him directions."

Will frowned. "Why do you call him Teague?"

"What?"

"Well, you call Captain Teague just Teague but you call Jack 'Sparrow'. It's Jack you have the history with yet you seem more familiar with Captain Teague."

Norrington stayed silent for a bit. "It's just a name. I didn't take notice."

Norrington walked away and Will looked after him.

* * *

Elizabeth walked up to Jack.

"What now?" He asked tiredly.

_Oh for heaven's sake, I've only spoken to him once! And he didn't even listen that time._

"In case you've forgotten, I wanted to talk to you."

"I didn't forget, I just don't care."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Well you will when I tell you I have a proposition for you."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Does it involve me getting something out of it?"

"Of course." She had him now. She should have known the thought of benefits would attract him.

"Something that I actually care about? Like coins?" He asked.

"Something better." She smirked.

"Nothing you could give me is better."

_Oh, really?_

"How about a woman?"

"I'm very flattered Elizabeth but you're not my type. And William is a dear friend."

Elizabeth huffed but stopped. That was a compliment towards Will? Regardless of her agenda, that was getting somewhere with Jack. "Really? About Will?"

"Well no, not really but you're still not my type."

Elizabeth huffed again. "I wasn't talking about me in any case."

_Obviously. _

Jack turned to her. "What are you on about?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Heather."

Elizabeth saw Jack smirk. She was definitely going to get somewhere with this plan. Just the thought of Heather had Jack smiling! "What about her?"

_Okay, something nice to say about Heather. Think! It can't be that hard. _

"Well, she's pretty."

"I didn't think she was your type."

_Annoying man!!_

"Would you stop being infuriating for five minutes and just listen?"

"I know what you're going to propose and I'm not interested."

_How does he know?_

"You don't know."

"You're going to ask me to try and seduce Heather and take her attention away from Will. No."

_Bugger, how does he know? And why is he saying no?_

"But why not? Just be nice to her."

"I am nice to her. I'm nice to everyone. And that plan is stupid."

"Is this you being nice?" Elizabeth asked with a tired expression.

"I will have no part in this charade of yours."

"Why not? You get a woman out of it."

_What's wrong with him?!_

"A woman I don't want."

"You don't want a woman? Why? She's young, pretty; I've seen her looking at you..."

"First of all, no you have not, don't lie."

_How did he know that was a lie?!_

" Secondly," He continued. "Maybe you should just trust Will."

_Why does everyone think I don't trust Will? This has nothing to do with my trust for Will! And Jack Sparrow, of all people, going on about trust? Pah!_

"I do trust Will. It's her I don't trust. And I think if you came into the equation, I wouldn't have to worry about her."

"I'm not doing it."

He began walking away from her and Elizabeth decided to pull out the big guns. "What if it were for a price?"

She was delighted to see Jack stop. She had him. He wouldn't say no to a fortune. "You have no money."

"I have a lot of money." She smirked. "Not with me but I have money. You know I do. Once I get back to Port Royal, you can have a hefty piece of it."

She saw him smirk and she could just see him counting up the price in his head. "How hefty?"

"Depends on how well you get the job done."

Jack walked away again.

"Are you going to do it?" She smirked.

"No. I'm not your whore."

Her smirked dropped and she called after him. "Jack!"

It was too late. He was gone.

_How could he say no? I offered him everything a pirate could want. Money, women, a challenge. What is wrong with him lately?!?_

Elizabeth walked, downtrodden, below deck where she came upon a familiar face.

"Oh, excuse me." Bridget said.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said with no expression in her voice. She tried to walk on but Bridget stopped her.

"Are you okay? You seem fairly...down."

Elizabeth looked at the girl. She noticed? She cared? Where did Jack find this girl? She was nothing like him or Anamaria who had been glaring daggers at Elizabeth for reasons she couldn't understand. "I'm okay. It's just a plan of mine didn't really work out and I was pretty much depending on it."

She saw Bridget nod. "That can be quite annoying. Want some advice?"

Elizabeth shrugged. It couldn't hurt. "Okay."

"Don't give up. If things don't work out the way you want them to; go for it at a different angle. In my experience, even if a plan doesn't go the way it should, it can still work just as well. So just because things don't seem to be working right now, that doesn't mean they won't. It just means you have to work a little harder."

Elizabeth smiled. She was right. And Elizabeth was already coming up with a way that her plan could still work. "You're right. What's the point in trying if you're just going to give up the second something goes wrong? Thank you Bridget."

"No problem." She replied and walked away.

Elizabeth smirked and thought about how this new aspect of her plan could work. Jack had considered her plan, after all. He had said no but he'd thought about it.

_Especially when I mentioned Heather, I saw him smirk! He was interested. If maybe she makes the first move, he'll be all over it. All it takes is for Heather to think that Jack wants it. After all, Prentiss did point out that Heather wants a man. If she thinks that Jack has been looking after her, she might focus her attention elsewhere away from Will. She just needs to be pointed in the right direction. It'd mean I'd have to talk to her but for Will, I'd do anything. She'll be with Jack who will make her happy, Will and I will be married, that'll make us happy and Jack will have a woman, that might make him a bit more pleasant to be around._

_This plan can't fail._

Elizabeth walked back up on deck and looked around for Heather. She found her over at the side of the ship and walked over to her.

"Heather!"

Heather turned and sighed. "What do you want? More of my hair to rip out?"

Elizabeth thought yes but shook her head. "I'm sorry about fighting with you. It was wrong of me."

Heather looked slightly suspicious. "Yes, it was..."

"I know. And I am sorry. I hope things can get better between us. Everyone on the ship has no problem getting along except for us and it's not right."

Heather nodded. "Alright then. What's brought this on?"

_That was...surprisingly easy. Why was that so easy?_

"Well," Elizabeth smiled. "I wanted to chat with you about something and I can't exactly do that if we're not talking."

"What is it?"

"Well, I've noticed recently that you've been getting quite a few looks."

"Looks?"

"From a certain gentleman who, I think, has you in his sights." Elizabeth roamed for Jack and her eyes landed on him.

_Oh my God, he actually is looking over. This plan is going to work out. He actually is looking at her. I'll barely have to do any work!_

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

_Surprisingly, yes!_

"Yes. And you'll never guess who."

"Who?"

"Jack, of course."

Heather frowned, unbelievingly. "Jack?"

"Yes, look. But don't be obvious."

Heather turned slowly and saw that, indeed, Jack was looking over. Heather looked back at Elizabeth.

"I think you're overanalysing things." Heather said.

"I don't think I am." Elizabeth said and she really didn't. "You know Jack better than I do and I know Jack is a trier when it comes to women. And is quite successful most of the time which means he's doing something right."

"I really think you're wrong."

Elizabeth restrained rolling her eyes. _I'm really not!_

"Trust me Heather. I know what I'm talking about."

Elizabeth smiled and walked off to find Will. She found him talking to Gibbs. When both men saw her approaching, they stopped their, what looked to be quite intent, conversation and smiled at her.

"Hello Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs said. "How are you today?"

"Very good Mister Gibbs." Elizabeth smiled. "And you?"

"Oh fine lass, just fine."

"What have you two been talking about?" Elizabeth asked as Will wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, nothing." Will said. "Just about what the crew have been up to since we left the Black Pearl."

"Anything exciting?" She asked.

"Nothing at all." Gibbs said. "Dreadfully boring."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Elizabeth said. Hopefully, things would get a lot more interesting in the very near future.

"Me too." Gibbs smiled. A little too widely.

* * *

**Plans, secrets, mysteries, can anyone see disaster looming?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	19. Confusion

**I know it's a quick update but hopefully, no one will mind! :P Because there'll be more!**

**Here's Chapter 19!**

"I feel like we're being quite ignored."

"Do you now?"

"I do. No one's come talking to us. Not Captain Sparrow, not Commodore Norrington, Turner and Swann, Captain Sparrow..."

"You said him already."

"No, I meant the other one."

"Oh." Pintel looked at his friend. "Well, why would they? They don't need to."

"Could see how we're doing."

"They don't care. To them, we're just pirates from the crew that nearly killed them."

"Oh, right." Ragetti said, indignantly. "We're the bad crew. Oh, there's no need for us now that Captain Sparrow has his new crew with women and a parrot and..."

"Loyalty."

"Yes, that. Now, there ain't no need to talk to us despite the fact that I'm a Pirate Lord."

"I've told you, just because you have Barbossa's piece of eight don't mean you're a Pirate Lord. He never passed it onto you officially before he died."

"He gave it to me."

"To mind. When he was alive."

"Look, Barbossa is dead. He didn't pass it on. That means whoever is in possession of the eye has his title. That is me."

"Not true."

"Fine." Ragetti said, getting up. "We'll ask."

"Ask who?"

Ragetti was off and signalling to someone. "Captain Sparrow!"

Jack turned and rolled his eyes before walking over. "What do you two want?"

"I've got a question." Ragetti said.

"What's that?"

"Well, you killed Captain Barbossa."

"Not a Captain but go on."

"You killed Ca...Mister Barbossa. So what happens to his piece of eight?"

Jack smirked. "Not my place to say lads. Maybe a fight to the death?"

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other quickly.

"Tell you what, lads." Jack said. "How about when you get back onto the Pearl, you can both make a case as to why you deserve it?"

Pintel frowned. "The Pearl?"

"Aye," Jack said. "Well, you're hardly staying onboard here. Oh no, you'd be dead by the end of the month. I wouldn't care seeing as you both mutinied me and left me to die then tried to kill me several more times but it's an order that I take you. So you'll be coming on the Pearl when I get back."

"Oh..." Ragetti said. "Thank you Captain."

"Don't thank me." Jack said. "If it were up to me, you'd both be abandoned on a desert island. Well, who knows? Maybe you still will be. Goodbye."

Jack walked away and the two didn't know if he was joking or not.

"You two looked petrified." One of Teague's crew, Murphy said as he passed them.

Pintel looked at him. "We were just talking to Captain Sparrow, the younger one."

"Completely terrifying." Ragetti said.

"Jack Sparrow, terrifying? Try talking to his lass."

Pintel and Ragetti frowned at him. "His lass?"

"Aye," Murphy said. "Captain Teague overheard him and a woman talking about their 'secret relationship'."

"What woman?" Pintel asked.

"Anamaria."

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other. "She is scary."

* * *

"So, would you like to choose the date?"

Elizabeth smiled at Will. "Now?"

"Why not?" Will looked around at the two crews working. There weren't enough jobs for them, let alone for Will to try and get involved. "We're not rushing to do anything else."

"Alright, then." Elizabeth said. "Let's see..."

Anything to keep her mind off of things, Will would try. Talking about the wedding always seemed to make her happy, even if they couldn't actually plan anything at the moment.

"Is there any date that's special for you?" She asked him.

Will thought about it. "I don't think so. Just as long as it happens, I'll be quite happy. Are there any dates that stick out for you?"

"October 2nd."

Will frowned. "What's October 2nd?"

"It's the day I spotted you in the water. It's the day we met."

Will smiled. "It's a good date. Perfect. Very soon though. I don't know if we'll be home for then. I know it's only the beginning of September but with Jack and Teague, we don't really know when..."

"Oh no," Elizabeth said. "Not this year."

"Not this year?"

"No." Elizabeth laughed. "We wouldn't possibly have time to plan everything and let everyone know that soon. Oh no, October next year, at least. Maybe it might have to be the year after."

Will kept his smile even if it didn't feel right to have one. "I thought we told everyone. They came to the ball."

"Oh some of the people in the Caribbean, yes but I expect there'll be a lot more people."

"How many more?"

"I couldn't guess. You would like to invite your aunt and uncle, wouldn't you?"

Will was very surprised at this. "My aunt and uncle? I didn't even think...I haven't spoken to them in years."

"But they are your family; surely you'd like them there. And maybe, any other family you might have. Do your relatives have any children? Or any more aunts and uncles?"

Will thought about it. "My mother only had one sister. They didn't have children when I left but it's not like they were old when I left. They might have had children since I left. I'd have to ask..."

Will had noticed that Elizabeth was talking to Heather and there didn't seem to be any animosity so maybe that meant there wasn't any more rivalry.

"Heather?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, you and her aren't at odds anymore. She's been trying to get me to forgive her for ages and Elizabeth, to be honest, I've wanted to. But I nearly felt like I could and still be loyal to you since you and her fought any time you were near each other. But now that you and her are actually being kind of friendly, that means I can be too."

Elizabeth smiled but felt very sour. "Oh." So Will had wanted to be friends with Heather? Of course he did. They had been friends. And Will had given up a friend of his for her. Well, that kind of made her feel rotten. But now she'd tricked herself in tricking Heather. "I don't see why not."

Will kissed her on the cheek. "You're a very mature woman Elizabeth Swann. I'm very lucky."

Will got up and walked away, below deck and Elizabeth huffed.

_So he and Heather will be talking again, that's okay. Because they can be just friends now. There's no threat. Heather's eyes are firmly on Jack. She doesn't want Will for certain now. I can relax._

_Except that I can't._

_I can't believe Will dropped someone from his past just because I didn't like them. Would I have done that for him? I'm sure I would have._

"I need to talk to you." Norrington said, coming to sit next to her.

_This doesn't count. Norrington doesn't count. I can't just get rid of him. I can't not talk to him. Except that I could have. We're all stuck on this ship together and I'm sure Will isn't crazy that I converse with my old fiancé._

"Elizabeth?" Norrington asked.

"Oh..." Elizabeth said, looking at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?" Norrington asked.

"Fine. Just thinking about things. What is it?"

"I was wondering about that woman on Jack Sparrow's crew."

"Which one?"

"The Irish girl."

"Oh." Elizabeth said. "Bridget."

"Bridget?"

"Yes, I don't know her last name. She's a lovely girl. She came onto his crew later than anyone else. After Jack left Port Royal and we didn't see him again. I don't know when or under what circumstances. Oh wait, I do know what circumstances." Elizabeth remembered. "Lord, I must remember to stop forgetting her. Anyway, she used to be a maid for Evelyn Harrison."

"Evelyn Harrison? Poor girl."

"I know. But when Port Carmen was attacked by pirates..."

"I was actually talking to Admirable Lewis about that and he said that a few drunken captives were going on about hearing about a coup. In a tavern. Organised by the man himself."

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but I didn't take too much notice. I offered my help and officer's because I felt a little bad about being the one to let Sparrow go, only for him to attack a town but Lewis declined. So I'm guessing that Sparrow was obviously there for the attack and that's when she was taken onboard. Do you think it was voluntary?"

Elizabeth looked at him. "Of course. Jack may be a lot of things but he's not a kidnapper. And if he were, he chose the wrong person. Harrison didn't bother to look for her."

"Oh wait," Norrington said. "I remember Lewis saying that. That a maid had been taken from the household but Harrison wouldn't spare the finances or the necessities to find her. It had Lewis all up in arms. He was furious about it. He seemed to look upon her quite favourably. Not romantically, I don't think. Lewis is just an honourable man. He would have needed to find her. For his own conscience. But it seems not looking for her was what she wanted. Although knowing the Harrison's, I could see why she ran away."

"I know." Elizabeth said. "I nearly tried to run away any time I was around her too. Why are you asking about her anyway?"

Norrington hesitated. "Oh, no reason. I was just talking to her the other day and wondered. I hadn't seen her before..."

"But you hadn't seen any of Jack's crew before. And you didn't even know her name."

"Yes well, she was talking to one of my men who's aboard."

"One of your men is onboard? Who?"

"Charles Bradley."

"What's he doing here?"

Norrington realised that he couldn't actually tell Elizabeth anything. "Just an unfortunate turn of events. It can happen to the best of them."

"So, he just fell into piracy?"

"He could no longer see himself being part of the navy. He could see himself being a pirate. I'm not condoning it but it's not like I could do anything."

Elizabeth understood. Some people were attracted to the pirate lifestyle. She had been. "Do you like her?"

"Who? Bridget?"

"Yes. If you're asking about her..."

"Oh, no. No, I'm not." Norrington said. "I was just curious."

"Hmmm." Elizabeth smirked. "Okay."

"It's true."

"Okay. It's not my business."

Norrington sighed and got up. "I'll talk to you later."

"James," Elizabeth said, making him turn around. She stood to be eye to eye to him. "Look, I know that after everything that's happened between me and you and Will, you would feel burned. I'll never forgive myself for being so hurtful to you but you know, you are a good man and you do deserve to be happy. I know what you're thinking, she's a pirate. She's a pirate on Jack Sparrow's crew. But if you do find her agreeable, maybe you should pursue that. You could be hurt again. Or you could find something worthwhile." Elizabeth walked away and Norrington was left confused as he went and helped with the sails.

"Any luck?"

Norrington jumped at the sudden voice. "Would you please hum or something when you're approaching me? You creep like no man's business."

"That's because it is no man's business." Teague said.

"Do you want something?"

"To know how you're getting on with Bridget."

Norrington huffed. He wasn't going to do this. Get pushed together with a woman just because people thought he should. "I'm not getting on with her. I'm still of the persuasion that she was simply being friendly."

"Nonsense." Teague said and he looked across the deck. "Bridget, get over here!"

Norrington turned quickly. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"If you're not going to be a man..."

"You..." Norrington had some very unpleasant choice for Teague but never got to use them as Bridget walked over.

"Yes?"

"James here needs a hand." Teague smirked. "So lend him one. Bye now."

Teague walked off and Bridget turned to Norrington.

"You needed help with something?"

Norrington looked at her quickly. "What? No, no, I'm fine. Thank you."

"But the Captain just said..."

"He was getting confused. It's fine. I'm fine."

Bridget frowned. "Okay, sorry to bother you."

She turned and walked away and Norrington cursed himself. He'd just made himself look like a complete prat. And made it look like she was annoying him. Why did he have to seem so rude? "Wait!"

Bridget turned. "Yes?"

"I...Dogs."

_Dogs? That's all you could come up with?! Dogs?_

"What?"

"Dogs. My dog. The jail dog."

_You have absolutely nothing to say about dogs! _

"What about him?"

_Yes, exactly! What about him? There is nothing about him! He's...um..._

"I can't find him."

Bridget frowned and pointed five feet away from Norrington. "He's asleep behind that barrel there."

Norrington looked and saw the dog asleep on his back, looking perfectly happy. He had known that's where he was. "Oh, there he is. Thank you. I didn't know what I'd do if I lost him on top of everything else."

Bridget smiled at him and Norrington didn't know why. "Not a problem. Do you need help with anything else?"

"I...a name."

"A name? I think James Norrington is a pretty solid one for you."

Norrington smiled at the joke. "No, not for me. For the jail dog. I can't keep calling him 'the jail dog'."

"Why didn't you give him a name in Port Royal?"

"I...I don't know. I should have." Norrington all of a sudden felt ashamed.

Bridget nodded. "Well I've never really been good at naming things. If it were me, I'd probably end up calling him Jail because he probably responds to 'the jail dog' after all this time and because I'm not very bright."

Norrington smiled. "I'm sure that's not true."

Bridget smiled. "You're the only one. But thank you. Well see you."

Bridget walked away and Norrington smiled. She was nice. Charming. But that's all Norrington felt. A good friend but he couldn't see himself being romantically attracted to her. He understood what Lewis felt to her now he thought. It wasn't romantic, it was just favour.

"So?"

Norrington jumped again. "Oh my God, you are going to give me a heart attack!"

"Oh shut it James," Teague said. "How'd it go?"

"She's a lovely person."

"And?"

"And that's all I consider her. I don't know why you're pushing me on her."

"I'm a nice man. I like to see people happy."

_He's lying but that's all I'm going to get._

"I'd be happy to have her friendship. That's all."

Teague frowned. "Why is that all?"

"Because I don't know anything about her."

"That's why you should try to get to know her better."

"Look, Bridget seems like a very nice girl and a nice friend. But I am not going to go chasing after her. I've been burned before. I'm not going through all that again. I would like to be friends with her and nothing more so stop wasting your time."

"Fine. Stay friends." Teague said. "If men and women can stay friends without anything else."

Norrington frowned. "Of course they can. Your son and that other woman are a perfect example. I never thought I'd say that Jack Sparrow was perfect about something. I feel ashamed all of a sudden."

"You mean Ana? No, boy, he's going there on a regular basis." Teague said.

_Of course he is. Typical. Sparrow lets me down when he doesn't even realise it. Oh and even Sparrow is attached. I really am pathetic. But I will not be pushed into a relationship._

"Thank you...for that." Norrington said disgustedly. "Lovely image."

Teague shrugged. "I'm old and I'm a pirate. I don't know what you want from me."

Norrington turned to finish tying a knot. "Leave me alone about Bridget and stop sneaking up on me. There. That's two requests. Hello?" Norrington turned to see Teague gone. "How the bloody hell does he do that?"

* * *

"Heather!"

Heather turned and was really pleased to see that it was Will who called her. "Oh Will, hello."

"I want to talk to you."

"You do? That's...Let's step in here."

Heather walked into the galley and Will followed her.

"Heather, I know I haven't been exactly friendly with you for a while," Will said. "But you have to understand..."

"I do Will. I did lie to you and I'm so sorry for that but Captain Teague did convince me that it would only help you and if you think about it, it did."

"I know it did. But I was hurt that you lied to me. But I can understand why you did it. There was also Elizabeth to consider. She is my fiancée. I'm sorry Heather but I'm always going to be on her side."

Heather nodded. "Of course."

"But now, you and she seem to be on good terms and it's made me realise, I want us to be on good terms again too. I was so happy when I saw you again in the blacksmith's and I want us to go back to being friends."

"I want that too. Thank you Will."

Heather hugged him and Will returned it. "Heather?"

"Yes?"

"I want my money back."

Heather laughed. "Of course."

* * *

Heather walked into her room, quite pleased with herself. Her and Will were on speaking terms again. Everything was going well. Heather stopped when she saw Ana and Bridget in her room, talking. Then another problem came into her mind. Jack. Elizabeth had been going on about how Jack was after Heather but wasn't Jack with Bridget? Unless her and Jack weren't serious. They could just be a bit of fun. Heather would have to find out.

"What are you two doing in here?" She asked.

"Talking about how this secret business is nonsense again." Ana said, referring to Jack and Bridget's secret relationship.

"Is it nonsense though?" Heather said and the two frowned at her but she had a plan. "Well you know," She continued. "Who knows if Captain Teague would be very accepting of what you two have going on. How would you define what you have exactly?"

"You could be onto something there." Bridget replied, deep in thought. "I remember Jack telling me about how his father used to be quite strict about these kinds of matters."

Ana nodded. "Teague does seem like the kind who would have strict rules about who is brought on his ship."

Heather nodded. She had just been making things up but it did strike her that Teague might be strict about his son bringing random women onto his ship, his home, his livelihood. Especially when Jack was a teenager. "He is. It's why he'll throw anyone into the brig without a qualm. And I mean anyone. I would not at all be surprised if he wasn't the biggest fan of you and Jack and whatever you two are. Which is?"

_Come on, just answer me._

"But would he mind though? Jack is a grown man." Bridget said, not paying attention properly as her mind raced.

"I think Teague might be more annoyed that Jack kept this a secret from him." Ana said.

"What exactly is 'this'?" Heather asked. "If you had to put a label on it..."

"I mean," Bridget said, clearly not listening. "Jack does have his reasons. Teague being strict about what goes on in his ship is a very good one. He did make it very clear to his men that we weren't to be bothered."

"Yes," Ana agreed. "And if he found out that Jack was "bothering" you on a nightly basis, he might be annoyed that he wasn't even aware that his rules were being broken. By his son, no less. I have no doubt that Teague uses Jack as an example. If his son goes against the rules, that's a bit of a punch in the gut."

"I don't want Jack to get in trouble with his father because of me." Bridget said. "Although I haven't been letting Jack, I'll use your very nice phrasing; "bother" me on this ship a lot."

"Really?" Heather frowned.

"And he keeps bothering me about bothering him. Not that it works."

Suddenly, Jack looking elsewhere sort of made sense. If Bridget was turning him down, why wouldn't he go somewhere else? And that somewhere else was, apparently, Heather.

"I love you Bridget." Ana chuckled.

"I just don't want people to hear us. Or walk in on us."

"Then why do you stay in there?" Heather asked. Bridget really wasn't making it easy to figure out what their relationship was.

Bridget shrugged. "Why not? Like you said, I can't stay in here and we never did find another room. There are too many people onboard."

Heather nodded. "So it's just for convenience?"

_Please! A straight answer!_

Bridget smiled. "Among other things."

_That's not a straight answer. Other things could be anything._

"Well," Ana said. "I commend you Bridget. You're finally not giving him what he wants."

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Bridget frowned.

"Oh please," Ana said. "Whenever we're on the Pearl, he gets what he wants from you."

Heather thought about it. _Maybe he does just keep her for the long months at sea. It sounds like that's what goes on._

Bridget smirked. "He's my Captain."

Ana scrunched her face. "Ew."

"Oh stop Ana." Bridget said. "You know it's just a bit of fun."

_A bit of fun. Her and Jack are just a bit of fun. Well...there's my answer. That's quite...that's not what I want. I don't want just a bit of fun. I want more. But I'm not exactly getting offers from anyone. And now with the lifestyle I'm in...maybe that's the best women can hope for._

"Really?" Heather asked.

Bridget frowned. "Of course. What else do you think it is?"

_Well, that makes me feel like I'm four. These people are so...mature about these situations. I'm still looking for the fairytale. How ridiculous._

"I...Nothing. So you and Jack aren't getting up to anything on this ship?"

"Not really." Bridget said.

"A little bit of desperation never hurt anyone." Ana said.

Bridget smirked. "You really don't like the fact that Jack and I..."

"I just think," Ana interrupted before Bridget could continue. "That Sparrow gets his way too often. It's nice to know he's getting a bit humbled."

"Mhmm." Bridget said. "You say humbled. And nice. But all I hear is 'hahaha Sparrow's getting desperate'."

_That must have been what Elizabeth was on about. The woman Jack keeps at sea is turning him down. So now, I'm an option._

_How romantic. Such a nice pet name. My little option..._

_I don't think I'd want that. Even if it is Jack Sparrow._

_God, I feel like such an infant around these people. I'm a pirate now. Apparently, this is what pirates do._

"Heather?" Bridget asked.

Heather came out of her thoughts to see Bridget and Ana staring up at her with confused expressions.

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking."

Bridget nodded. "Well we were asking you did you want to come up on deck. We're getting back to work."

"Oh, no. I'm going to stay down here and...think some more."

"Em...okay. See you later."

Ana and Bridget left and Heather sighed. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"Hello Will."

Will turned to see Bridget coming to sit next to him. "Oh, hello."

"I heard you're talking to Heather again."

"I am. How do you know about all of that?"

"Jack explained things to me. It seems your life has been as crazy as ours."

"Well I've only heard a few things from Gibbs but it sounds like you win in excitement. Japan and Singapore?"

"Yes. Jack has not been slack in trying to educate me in other cultures. I was talking to Heather a while ago actually. She's a bit...eccentric."

"Is she?"

"Well, I was just talking her and Ana about me and Jack and..."

"Wait, you and Jack knows that Heather knows about you two?"

Bridget nodded.

"Is he looking to kill me?"

Bridget smiled. "He had plans but seeing as Heather promised to keep it a secret, he'll probably let you off."

"I doubt it."

"Well, if he hasn't found you by now, he'll have stopped looking. Anyway, I was talking to her and she was saying that keeping me and Jack a secret would be a good idea. She was asking a lot of questions. I couldn't tell you why but she just seemed very interested."

Will shrugged. "Well, she's been stuck with men for a long time; she's probably craving just talking to women."

Bridget nodded. "Probably. Well I'm glad that you and she are talking again. And that she and Elizabeth are talking."

Will smiled. "I know. It's feels like such a weight off of my shoulders that there's no more fighting."

"So, I hear you and Elizabeth are getting married. Congratulations."

"Thank you. And I hear you used to work for Evelyn Harrison. I'm sorry."

Bridget laughed. "Thank you. Have you set a date yet?"

"We were thinking October 2nd."

"Oh, how exciting." Bridget said. "It's so soon."

"Oh, not this year. Next year. With all the planning and people..."

Bridget frowned. "Are you alright?"

Will realised he'd stopped midsentence. "I'm fine. Sorry. Just thinking about things."

Will knew their wedding would be big but with all the recent events, the great thing was it just being him and Elizabeth.

Was all that going to end soon?

* * *

**Is anyone getting right?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	20. Fair

**Yes, another quick update!**

**To Smithy: Elizabeth is being foolish but understandably so I think. I doubt she's ever dealt with another person threatening her belongings. Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Here's Chapter 20!**

"Mister Gibbs."

Gibbs turned and looked to see who was calling him. "Oh Captain Norrington, hello sir. Or Commodore Norrington, I should say."

"To be honest, I don't know if you should say anything of the sort. I would think that the 'sir' is definitely no longer in effect as you no longer work for me."

"I would suppose you're right but...tis habit."

Norrington smirked as the two continued walking. "Well, the truth is I am no longer a Captain and I don't know about my role as a Commodore anymore. All I know is that I will be joining you all on the Black Pearl."

"The Captain were saying something of that nature alright. It seems that we'll be having a lot of guests on the Black Pearl. Do you think you'll stay a guest or it'll be permanent?"

Norrington chuckled humourlessly. "I don't know. I don't think I'll be getting that offer. Captain Sparrow and I don't exactly see eye to eye. I don't see myself staying there for very long."

"But where will you go? From what I've seen and been told, the navy isn't exactly the safest place. We're quite lucky now because they think we're dead and at the bottom of the sea with a naval ship but what about you? They can't be sure what's become of you and I would guess that if you turned back up in their sights, they wouldn't take to it kindly."

Norrington sighed. "Well that's the problem, isn't it? I have to disappear. Like you did."

Gibbs chuckled. "Come to think of it, I couldn't be hiding in a better place. Maybe you should talk to the Captain."

"I'm going to have to sooner or later. Where is he?"

Gibbs remembered. "He's either down in the brig or annoying his father."

"He's in the brig?"

"No, not him. One of the crew. Though for no reason any of us can think of."

"Who?"

"Bridget."

Norrington stopped. "Teague put Bridget in the brig? Why?"

Gibbs shrugged. "No reason that we know of. Bridget don't usually do anything to warrant being in the brig. I can only think it was done as part of a power play."

"A power play?"

"Against father and son. Putting one of his crew in the brig won't tickle Captain Jack's fancy at all. It's an old story between the two of them. They're always going on like this."

"But it's hardly fair that Bridget should be dragged into that."

"They're pirates, who worries about fair?"

Gibbs walked away and Norrington frowned.

_I worry about fair. _

_I'm going to get into a lot of trouble for this..._

* * *

Teague groaned as he opened the door to his cabin, early the next morning.

"Bloody rum...it's going to kill me one of these days."

The sun was, luckily, only coming up so it didn't assault his eyes. But he was still finding it hard to focus as he walked up to the helm and took the wheel.

"You alright, Captain?" Harry, the first mate, asked.

"I'm fine." Teague said. "Getting old. Any sign of the boy?"

"No, believe it or not."

"He wasn't at all pleased that I locked his crew up." Teague chuckled. "Oh well, he..." Teague was interrupted when he felt something paw at him and he looked down to see the jail dog, standing up and pawing at him. "Hello boy."

Teague looked around for Norrington but didn't see the man at all.

"Strange..."

"Captain?"

Teague looked back to Harry. "Nothing. Just a dog without its owner." Teague looked back down to see the dog gone before looking back at Harry. "Oh well, doesn't matter."

"Are we getting any nearer to the Pearl?"

"Should be at it the day after tomorrow if the winds stay good."

"I can't say I'm disappointed by that. Your son's crew ain't half confusing. Any time you ask them something, they mumble and run off."

"Hmmm, well to be honest, it won't be the end we see of them."

* * *

Norrington sat in the galley and waited. After a few minutes, his dog came back to him, the keys in his mouth.

"Good boy." Norrington said before getting up. "Come along."

He led the dog through the ship and stopped at a door. He opened it and saw a stairs going down in front of him. "Go on."

The dog scampered down the stairs and Norrington closed the door behind him before walking back up on deck quickly. He saw Jack Sparrow talking to his father's first mate before walking quickly below deck.

Norrington had been looking out at the waves before he heard the pitter patter. He turned and smiled to see his dog coming back to him.

"Good boy."

He took the keys out of his mouth and placed them in his pocket quickly so they weren't spotted.

"You didn't have to do that, you know but thank you."

Norrington looked over at the familiar voice to see Bridget standing there.

He shrugged. "Oh well, I heard you were in the brig and I know how uncomfortable it is down there so..."

Bridget smiled at him. "And with what you just did, you risked going back down there. So thank you for that. I won't tell anyone how I got out."

"Thank you."

Bridget nodded to him in understanding and Norrington returned it before she walked below deck. Norrington looked after her for a few seconds before returning to scruffing the dog's fur.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the galley to get some breakfast when she spotted Heather doing the same thing.

"Heather, hello."

Heather looked up at her. "Hello. How are you?"

"Curious." Elizabeth said. "Any luck with Jack?"

"Oh." Heather said hesitantly. "I've been thinking about what you said and enquiring about him and it seems..."

"Seems?"

"Likely."

"Yes!" Elizabeth said excitedly. "Yes, it does. See? I told you."

"I don't know why you did though."

"Look," Elizabeth said. "You and Will are friends. I know that. I don't like that he would give up someone who makes him happy just because of me. So I'm trying to make things better. Think of me trying to help you with Jack as a way of trying to show good will towards you."

Heather nodded. "Oh. Okay. Thank you." _I think._

"Not a problem." Elizabeth said, taking an apple. "I'll see you later."

"Yes, goodbye Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked out of the galley and walked towards the deck but was stopped on the way when she walked into Jack.

"Oh!" She said in fright.

Jack frowned at her. "Have you seen my father?"

"No."

Jack nodded and began walking away.

"Wait!" Elizabeth said.

Jack didn't turn back. "Can't. I'm busy."

Elizabeth sighed. "Jack, you could at least be civil."

"I know that but right now I actually am busy."

"Looking for your father?"

"However did you guess?"

Elizabeth realised she had a golden opportunity. "I actually did see him a while ago with Heather."

Jack stopped. "Heather?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Find her and she can probably tell you where he is."

Jack nodded. "Thank you Elizabeth."

He walked away and Elizabeth smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine."

Elizabeth continued walking but was interrupted again.

"Bridget?" Bridget turned and smiled at Elizabeth. "I thought you were in the brig."

"I broke out." Bridget said. "Have you seen Jack?"

Elizabeth smiled widely at the thought but she didn't want anyone interrupting them. "Oh I would think he's quite busy."

Bridget frowned. "Doing what?"

"Let's just say he's doing what Jack Sparrow does best."

"I don't follow. Let's say more."

Elizabeth smirked. "He's having some alone time with a certain somebody."

"A certain somebody?"

"Heather."

Bridget's face dropped though Elizabeth didn't know why. "What?"

"Him and Heather. Who knows? You may be getting an extra crewmember."

Bridget turned and stormed off.

"Bridget?"

_What was that about?_

* * *

"Heather, just the person I'm looking for."

Heather turned to see Jack standing at the door. "Really?"

"Yes." Jack smiled. "I heard you could help me."

_Help, is that what he's calling it?_

"Help." Heather couldn't keep still. She found herself walking around and fidgeting. She couldn't do this. Yes she could. No she couldn't.

_I am a pirate. I am a pirate who can be right there with the best of them. I have to stop bothering with all these standards I had in my old life. None of that applies now. I have a different life now. _

"Heather?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Better than fine. I am exactly where I should be."

"Well, that's...good." Jack said in confusion. "It's good that...you're where you should be. But speaking of where people should be, I need you to do something for me."

"Oh, really?"

Jack was a little confused. "Heather, Elizabeth said you'd..."

"I'd what?"

"Look, I'm just looking for..."

"For?"

Jack didn't know why she kept interrupting him but he was getting a little annoyed of it. He walked over to her and caught her to keep her still.

_Just do it._

"Heather, all I want is..."

Heather bit the bullet and kissed him. She took hold of his coat but was shocked when he pulled back quickly.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"I think it was quite obvious what that was."

Jack and Heather looked to the voice at the door to see Bridget standing there.

_Oh no, I was wrong. I was very, very wrong._

Bridget rushed away and Heather saw Jack panic.

"Bridget, wait!"

Jack ran out of the room and Heather felt her breath leave her.

"Oh God, what did I just do?" Embarrassment, shame, just bad, Heather felt all these things. "Why did I listen to her? She was just tricking me. Why am I so stupid?!"

Will walked into the room with a frown. "Heather, are you alright?"

Heather looked up at him. "No. No, I'm not. Jack, I...Oh, I was so naive about, about everything! Bridget, she's going to hate me and Elizabeth, she...that was evil, even for her."

Will was confused. "Heather, what are you talking about? Evil? Elizabeth? What's going on? Why would Bridget hate you?"

"I...I have to explain!" Heather said, running out of the room.

"Heather?!"

* * *

Elizabeth walked into her room to find that she was interrupting something.

"Oh, I...wait?"

Standing there, in a passionate embrace was Jack and not Heather, but Bridget.

"You two...are together?"

"Yes!" Jack snapped. "We are. So I do not now nor do I ever plan on doing your dirty work to get Heather away from William. Get that into your head."

_So he's figured it out. Damnit._

_What in the world was I thinking? Me and my stupid plan._

Bridget frowned at Elizabeth. "What?"

_She is going to hate me so much._

Before Elizabeth could respond, Heather ran into the room in a panic being followed by Will. "I am so sorry. I...I didn't know."

"You did, though." Bridget said angrily.

Elizabeth frowned. _She did? Then why was she listening to me?_

_Oh God, I seem so evil._

"I didn't." Elizabeth said. "I didn't know. I never would have..."

"You shouldn't have anyway!" Jack said angrily.

"Wait!" Will said. "Everybody stop. Now, can someone explain what is going on? I'm only getting bits and pieces here."

Elizabeth hesitated. She needed to explain this to Will herself or else he'd never forgive her. But before she could...

"I'd be happy to." Jack said. "Your little fiancé here decided that she didn't trust your and Heather's relationship so she tried to get me to seduce Heather. I, understandably, said no. So she must have went behind my back and yours and worked on Heather to get her to believe that I would happily leave Bridget for her."

Will looked at Elizabeth, his face filled with disappointment.

"No." Heather said. "I mean, most of that is true but I was under the impression that you and Bridget weren't serious."

"Why would you think that?" Jack asked.

"Well..." Heather said. "Because Bridget said so."

Everyone looked at Bridget in confusion who looked at Heather with wide eyes.

Elizabeth frowned. _That's quite the relationship. I don't even know where to begin. Not that mine is looking too great at the moment._

Heather continued. "Think about it. If someone says that a person is paying attention to you, you're automatically going to believe it. And convince yourself that it's a good thing. I mean, first Elizabeth says she always catches him looking at me and then as proof, points it out. Then he finds me alone and says 'just the person I'm looking for'. What am I supposed to think? Especially when I'm under the impression that he and Bridget were only having a bit of fun, confirmed by Bridget herself. I mean, anyone would be convinced. I'd only heard from their relationship from Will and then I hear that's not allowed go around. If they were in love, why would they want to keep that a secret? So, believe it or not, yes I was convinced! So thank you very much everyone for making me feel even more of a fool than I already felt!" Heather stormed out of the room; leaving both couples to glare at each other with a few glances to other people they were angry at.

Elizabeth looked at Will with disappointment. "You told Heather Jack's secret but you wouldn't tell me?" He had indulged his trust into Heather but he wouldn't for Elizabeth? What did that say about their relationship?

"You are definitely not allowed be the angry one right now. You didn't trust me so you tried to get Jack to seduce Heather? For God's sake Elizabeth!"

Meanwhile, Jack and Bridget were having their own problems.

"You were looking at her? You wanted her alone?"

"You and I aren't serious?"

"Oh sod off, you kissed another woman."

"You just said you didn't hold that against me!"

"That was before I found out she thought you were leading her on!"

"I was not! But what should it matter? We're only a bit of fun!"

All of a sudden the ship rocked violently, throwing everyone to the floor. Elizabeth felt as Will caught her and they stayed on the floor. Jack and Bridget ran out of the room and Will was about to follow when he saw that Elizabeth had the same idea.

"Where are you going?"

"Up there." Elizabeth said. "To help."

"Elizabeth, no. The ship is being attacked. Stay in here and stay safe."

"Will, I am not going to stay in here and wait around while everyone else fights for our safety."

"You don't have a choice. What could you do?"

"I could..." She had to face it, she couldn't swordfight, she was in a big dress but she couldn't just stay here. She wasn't a damsel. "Will."

"Elizabeth, please. Just stay here."

Will ran out of the room but after a few minutes, Elizabeth had to follow. She had to see if she could do something. She couldn't just sit there. She rushed up on deck to see Prentiss' ship across from Teague's.

"Elizabeth!" Will said as he spotted her. "Go back down!"

"He's right luv." Teague said. "Get down."

"But..."

"Look Lizzie," Teague said. "It's very honourable that you want to help but listen to me, we don't have enough swords for both crews, Prentiss crew are already prepared and firing and I can't remember where I left the Captain those enemies are looking for. So it's not that people are worried about looking after you, no one is caring about you right now so don't get your skirts all twisted because you feel useless. They're caring about themselves and how to survive. Now get downstairs!"

Elizabeth jumped at his harsh tone and ran back downstairs.

"Thank you Teague." Will said.

"Didn't do it for you William. Just telling the truth. Do you have a sword?"

"No."

"Find one."

Will ran off and bumped into Norrington, who was holding a sword.

"Where did you get that?"

"Teague gave it to me."

"What? He gave you a sword? Why?"

"Wha...I didn't ask! I was just grateful. Don't you have one?"

"No. I have nothing."

"Right. Well I suppose you'll have to stay close to me."

"You would do that?"

"You think I wouldn't?"

The two's attention was taken when Prentiss' crew boarded and the fight began. Will looked around for any weapon but there seemed to be nothing around. He turned and saw a woman swinging her sword at him. He ducked down to the floor and her sword embedded into the wood. She tried to pull it back but it was in too deep. Will shot up and saw that she a knife on her belt. Will grabbed it off of her and ran off, still not feeling comfortable with attacking a woman, pirate or not.

"Turner!"

Will turned and saw a familiar man coming towards him. More precisely, the man who he had fought and knocked out just before he'd gotten off of Prentiss' ship.

Will looked down at his small knife. "Oh hell...Norrington!"

"I'm busy!" Norrington shouted from his fight.

The man got to Will and swung at him. Will jumped back from the blade and the man swung back. Will jumped back until he was up against the wood with no where to go.

"Norrington!"

Norrington swiped his sword and took out his opponent.

"Norrington! Now!"

Norrington swung his sword and Will grabbed it now able to fight back. He was a much better swordsman than his attacker and was able to take him out in a matter of moments.

Norrington was now the one having problems. He found an oar on the floor which had obviously been used as a weapon before as there were sword marks in it.

"Good enough for me."

Norrington was soon whacking away at any enemy he could find. He turned and he was very shocked to see Bridget. Kissing Jack.

_Well that's...unexpected._

Norrington's attention was taken when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down and saw blood flowing freely. He looked up and saw a man smirking at him. Not for long though because the next second, Norrington had smashed across his face with the oar and stolen his sword.

Meanwhile, Will was seeing a very violent shade of red.

"Where's the little woman Turner? Below deck? Maybe she'd appreciate a visit."

Will rushed for the man and found himself soon protecting the stairs so no one could get past. He had fought off several opponents before he felt someone grab his arm.

"Move!"

Will looked to see Teague rushing down the stairs. A few minutes later, Jack ran down after him.

"Will!"

Will looked over to see Norrington fighting with an oar. He ran over and threw the sword over and Norrington caught it, continuing his fight.

Norrington was eventually able to overcome and stab his enemy. Before he could turn, the person who fell to the floor was replaced by Bridget.

"Jack needs the keys!"

Norrington frowned. "They keys? Oh, the keys!" Norrington pulled the ring of keys he still had from his pocket and handed them to Bridget. Bridget ran off and Norrington continued his fighting.

That was until a shot was heard. Everyone looked over to see Teague pointing his gun upwards.

"Alright!"

The next second, a bird fell out of the air. Norrington grimaced.

_Dear Lord..._

"Well, that wasn't meant to happen but I'm proud of me aim, nonetheless! You want Prentiss?! Here she is!"

Will had come to stand next to Norrington and they both watched as Teague dragged a seemingly unconscious body from below deck.

"He's killed her!" One of Prentiss' crew shouted.

"She ain't dead!" Teague said. "She's just groggy. I've been giving her these," Teague held up a tiny dart. "To keep her in line."

"What are those?" Will asked.

"No idea." Norrington said. "But I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of one if that's what they do."

Teague pressed Prentiss to stand which she did.

"Your crew's here for you." Teague said.

"You're letting me go?" Prentiss asked.

"Oh no." Teague said. "We're negotiating. You have what I want."

"I told you I don't."

"I don't believe you. You don't give me at least a bit of information which I know you have and I keep you, scuttle your ship and kill your crew."

Norrington and Will still didn't know what information he wanted from her but one wrong move and this whole war would begin again and at higher risks.

Prentiss sighed. "Fine. Anything to get away from you maniacs. I never thought you Sparrows would be this much trouble. What you want is what I want."

Teague frowned. "What you want?"

Will remembered what she wanted. What threw his life all out of order. "The map."

Not everyone knew about the map so they were confused. Except for one person who understood fully.

"You had the map all along?"

Everyone looked to where Prentiss was fuming and saw a piece of parchment in Jack's hand. But it was knocked out of his hand when Prentiss' ship shot another cannon. Everyone was knocked and the parchment went flying. When everyone regained their composure, the fight was back on.

Norrington and Will were back to back sharing one sword. An enemy swiped at Will who ducked and rolled behind the man.

"Norrington!"

Norrington turned and Will kicked the man in the back and into Norrington's blade.

"Good work." Norrington said.

"And to you."

They kept fighting until another cannon blast was heard. But they stopped this time because the cannon blast hadn't come from Teague's ship or Prentiss' ship. They looked across and were shocked to see the Black Pearl sailing up to attack Prentiss' ship and give back up.

"How is that even possible?" Norrington asked.

"Who's sailing it?" Will said.

They heard Teague call the order for Prentiss' crew to surrender. She couldn't do it herself seeing as she was severely unconscious, thanks to Bridget knocking her out to give Jack back the map. Will walked over to see Teague and Jack conversing and was surprised at what they were saying.

"I don't think Prentiss will bother us anymore to be honest."

"Don't you?"

"No. I think after everything we've done to that woman, she'll stay far away from Sparrow's in the future."

"So...we just let her go?"

Will looked at Norrington. "They can't just let her go."

"They can do what they want."

"But..."

"Maybe you should just check on Elizabeth. Prentiss is their problem and we won't have a say."

But...after everything, after everything that woman has done, after invading Elizabeth's home, ruining our engagement party, the threats, the capture, the days spent in the brig, after everything she put us through, she's just getting away with it. She's just being given back her ship and being allowed to set sail in the other direction? Where's the justice? How is this fair?"

"They're pirates, who worries about fair?"

Norrington looked to see Jack talking to Bridget. He couldn't get over that. She was a nice person. Decent. What was she doing with Sparrow? He was egotistical, reckless, uncouth. He didn't understand it.

Will walked over to the couple.

"Jack, you're not seriously going to let Prentiss go, are you? After everything she did?"

"She didn't do anything to me."

"She did to me! And Elizabeth! And Heather! And Port Royal!"

"You're all safe. She's not a threat."

"She was to my home."

Jack pointed over at the Pearl. "I hate to say it but for the time being, that'll be your new home."

"You're not bringing us back to Port Royal?"

"Not for the moment. I actually need you."

"For what?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Will looked over at the Black Pearl and squinted his eyes at the tall figure at the helm. "Who's that at the helm?"

Jack chuckled and walked away with his arm around Bridget's waist.

"Jack?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
